


Slate

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are ready to make a commitment to each other, but they are put through trials and tribulations first.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Slate 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,841  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne are ready to make a commitment to each other, but they are put through trials and tribulations first.

~B~

It was seven o’clock in the evening, and the valet had just taken his Lamborghini. Suited and booted, Bruce was standing on the sidewalk outside his pre-planned destination. He saw through the large store front windows the customers enjoying the gastronomic delights of the Gotham restaurant. He reached into his inside pocket and brought out his phone, pressed speed dial number three, and waited for the line to be picked up. 

The other end was picked up, and with curiosity in his voice, he was asked, “You’re calling my cell phone…?”

Bruce smirked in response to the query. He uttered, “I’m in a public place, so leave the suit on.”

“The suit…?” he asked deliberately.

He rolled his eyes with fondness, “The three-piece suit.”

He asked with bemusement, “Huh-huh, and what do you want me to do?”

“Come to me.” He requested simply.

There was a moment of silence, and then the call was ended. Bruce chuckled to himself, and then slipped his phone back inside his pocket. Then from around the corner of the building, Clark Kent approached. As he walked, he was adjusting his black framed glasses, and fixing his black windswept hair subtly. As he got to him, Bruce reached out, and teased a missed lock of hair from his forehead back into place. At the move, Clark recoiled, and then nervously glanced around the street, he breathed out, “What’re you doing?”

Ignoring Clark’s apprehension, he pointed to the doorway of the restaurant, “I’m taking you to dinner, Mr Kent.”

Despite his nerves, Clark’s face lit up with wonderment, and he gasped, “Really…?”

At his reaction, Bruce nodded with a grin. “Really.”

He led his companion into the restaurant, and enjoyed his friend’s awe as it became obvious that Bruce had made the reservation, that it wasn’t spur of the moment, that he’d planned tonight. They were shown to a table, and they sat down together. Before they browsed the menus, he ordered two glasses of pure orange juice. Both Clark and the waiter were astonished by his choice. When the waiter had gone to get their drinks, Clark asked the question that had been in his eyes, “What’s with the juice?”

He shrugged, “You know I don’t really drink, Clark.”

“I know that, but…” his eyes motioned furtively around the restaurant, “…this is public; this is Gotham, this is your show.”

Bruce smiled softly, “Yes it is but this…” he motioned between them meaningfully, “This is real.”

He watched with adoration as Clark blushed charmingly. Clark shook his head and then met Bruce’s gaze. He asked softly, “What happened to discreet?”

“We’re still going to be discreet, that’s who we are.” He reached across the table, and he took his dear friend’s hand, “But I don’t want to hide it anymore.”

The waiter returned with their drinks order, and he felt Clark’s hand tense as if he wanted to pull away, it was instinct after flying under the radar since this thing between them had begun. However, Bruce smiled, held on despite his companion’s super-strength, and refused to let him. He held his gaze with intensity, and then Clark’s hand relaxed under his, and clasped and held on to his hand.

The waiter didn’t notice they were holding hands, or if he did, he was too professional to acknowledge it. Then they glanced over their menus, and ordered their food. The waiter left again, and Clark met Bruce’s gaze expectantly. Bruce held that gaze, and then reached out with his free hand and lifted his glass and took a sip of his fruit juice. He smacked his lips, as he put the glass back on the table and remarked wryly, “Definitely the real thing.”

Clark snorted and then laughed softly. “You really want to do this, you want… you want to tell everyone that I’m your…” Clark stuttered.

With a touch of nerves, Bruce’s hand found the object in his pocket.

Clark licked his lips, and finished, “…boyfriend?”

He rolled his eyes at his friend who had become so much more. “You know me better than anyone, what do you think?”

His friend smiled affectionately, and said with knowingness, “I think if you don’t want to hide it and you don’t want to announce it, then you’re curious to see how long it will take everyone to figure it out on their own.”

Bruce’s hand left his pocket, leaving the object there, and he raised an eyebrow, and teased, “You do know me.”

Clark licked his lips, and murmured huskily, “I do.”

He shook his head and warned, “Don’t do that, he belongs in my bedroom, nowhere else.”

His lover smiled bashfully.

It was true, he’d found that there was this wonderfully playful side to Clark Kent that mostly came out in the bedroom, or sometimes when they were alone, and Clark was feeling confident and relaxed. It wasn’t long after he’d first experienced that side of him that Bruce had known that he didn’t want anyone else but him seeing that side of Clark again. 

With soft music playing in the background, they sat there in silence, comfortableness between the two of them, but with an added pressure of their public surroundings. Then Clark broke the silence, as he always did when it was just the two of them, “This is a nice restaurant.”

He agreed, “Yes it is.”

The investigative journalist raised a brow behind his lenses, “But not the fanciest?”

Again, he agreed, “No, it’s not the most exclusive, but it’s the best comfort food.”

His partner pursed his generous lips, and said wryly, “I thought I didn’t see any nouvelle cuisine on the menu.”

“By the end of the night, I like to know that my strapping farm boy of a boyfriend is full.” Clark’s eyes widened slightly and he stared at him, not knowing if that was a double entendre or not. He didn’t admit or deny anything, but what he did say was, “You know me, Clark.”

“Let’s change the subject, shall we?” Clark uttered shyly as he adjusted his black framed glasses.

Bruce smiled softly with fondness.

~*~

Returning home from the restaurant, he led his lover into his bedroom by the hand. As they approached the bed, Bruce turned to face Clark straight on and met his luminous eyes through his lenses. He reached up and caressed his cheek. Fans of black lashes lowered as Clark’s eyes closed slowly in response. With his eyes still closed, his lover murmured, “I thought you said you planned to patrol tonight?”

He leaned in close so they were exchanging breath, “I plan to.”

Clark’s eyes opened slowly, and he asked, “Do you plan to come back to bed afterwards?”

He smiled, “Only if you’re still here waiting for me.”

His lover’s lips tugged at the edges, “I’ll always be waiting for you.”

Bruce said with assurance, “I can always count on you.”

He closed the gap and he brushed their lips together. They had kissed many times since that first time, but it was always special, every time felt like that first time. He was sure it was always going to feel like this. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around Clark’s. His lover responded with gentleness as he always did. Tenderly, Bruce’s fingers threaded through the hair at Clark’s nape, and he let his tongue sneak into Clark’s mouth and have a taste. His lover groaned and took more control and his tongue and his full lips played over Bruce’s with languid intent. 

Bruce smiled in anticipation, feeling Clark’s passion grow. Slowly, he began on Clark’s suit jacket, and pushed it from his broad shoulders. His lover shrugged it off gently, then his hands cupped Bruce’s head, and he deepened the kiss. Bruce mewed softly, and blindly began unbuttoning Clark’s waistcoat. He whined with frustration into Clark’s mouth, “You have too many clothes on.”

Clark groaned against his lips, and offered, “Do you want to be naked?”

He knew what his super-speed possessing friend was suggesting, but he shook his head, “No, I want to undress you.”

His lover’s lips left his slowly, and then Clark smiled at him. He said huskily, “Go ahead.”

Bruce smiled in return, “There he is.”

Then he reached out, and he took Clark’s black framed glasses from his face, and put them on the night table at the side of the bed. He returned his gaze to his lover, and then slipped his waistcoat off. He ran his hands over the front of Clark’s white shirt, over his muscled chest with confident possession. He smiled as that chest heaved under his hands. Then he started on his shirt buttons. He unbuttoned them slowly, until bare warm golden flesh was revealed. He glanced up, and caught Clark’s eyes. His lover was watching him silently, and serenely. Bruce closed the gap between them and kissed his sensuous lips.

His eyes returned to Clark’s chest, his hands glided down the muscled flesh, and his nimble fingers unclasped his suit pants. His hands slid into his waistband, and he teased the fabric from his lover’s hips. His fist found his lover’s growing length, and he jerked it slowly. It began throbbing in his grasp. He glanced up and found Clark’s gaze again. There was tenderness and the ember of desire there in his lover’s beautiful eyes.

Bruce swallowed hard at the feelings that this man made him feel for him without trying. He said gravelly, “Take your shoes off.”

Clark followed his request, and while he did that, Bruce began undressing himself, toeing off his shoes and socks at the same time that he removed his suit jacket. Clark was naked as he went to the night table and got the lube and the condoms out. Bruce finished undressing, and when Clark turned, his appreciative gaze lingered on Bruce’s naked body. Bruce purposefully held his gaze, he took a seat on the bed, and then he scooted back, and laid himself out. 

His lover blinked slowly in response. 

Bruce’s erection flexed away from his toned stomach at the appraisal. A curl came to the corner of Clark’s full lips, and then he approached the bed, and climbed on. He crawled over to him, and Bruce caught the back of his head and guided his lips to him, and took that mouth with his own. 

His lover’s body blanketed his, and their erections lined up, side by side. Clark groaned into his mouth at the connection. Bruce’s moan was like an echo, and his hands travelled down his lover’s broad back, and then grasped his curved ass. At the encouragement, Clark braced himself, and then began rubbing the hard cocks together. They echoed each other’s moan of enjoyment. Then Clark’s lips trailed to Bruce’s jaw, and then down to his throat. Bruce arched his throat, as his lover’s attentive lips worked against him. His fingertips dug into Clark’s ass cheeks, anyone else it might’ve hurt but his lover only moaned against his throat.

Clark continued his trail of pleasure, and his lips wrapped around Bruce’s nipple. He cried out, and his thighs cradled Clark’s hips, as he continued to thrust their erections together. Clark hummed around his peaked flesh. Bruce tangled his fingers in Clark’s raven locks. He used that grasp, and locked his thighs around him to change their position; he rolled them over so he was on top. 

His lover gazed up at him, with kiss bruised lips, and sparkling aquamarine eyes. Bruce panted and he caressed those lips with his finger reverently. Then he closed the gap and kissed him tenderly. He smiled down at him, and then he dove for Clark’s throat and attacked it with hunger. His lover cried out, “Yes, yes Bruce.”

He took up the thrusting that Clark had begun, and rocked them together as he made his big strong boyfriend mew with pleasure. He licked the delicious flesh of his lover’s throat, and found his way down to his chest, and he feasted on a nipple. Clark writhed underneath him, and bucked up, thrusting his cock alongside Bruce’s.

Bruce moaned with passion, as his cock throbbed against Clark’s, he changed nipples, and accidently bit it. His lover mewled, “Shit.”

He lifted his head and he met his lover’s wide-eyed gaze, and he asked, “Did you like that?”

Clark nodded slowly, he stretched up, Bruce met him halfway, and their lips and tongues met again. The fingers of one hand threaded through Bruce’s hair, and his other grasped Bruce’s ass and held on. Their bodies moved together fluidly, needy and passion filled, their cocks slid together slick with pre-come. 

Bruce stilled, broke the kiss and he gazed down at his lover. Clark gazed up at him eager and expectant. Bruce panted softly, “Clark I…”

His lover whispered, “I know, I think we need the lube.”

He let out a breathy laugh, and nodded, “Yes we do.”

Clark’s eyes shone up at him with devotion, and asked demurely, “What do you want?”

Bruce returned that look, “You.”

His friend smiled, “You have me, any way that you want me.”

His lover was so giving, so wonderful. Bruce leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly. Then Bruce reached for the lube. Then he sat up and straddled Clark’s thighs, and opened the lube and got some on his fingers, closed the lid, and placed it on the night table. Then he held his lover’s gaze as he pressed slick fingers into his own ass. His best friend watched him avidly, as he always did. As he worked himself opened, he breathed raggedly and smiled, “You love watching me do this don’t you?”

Clark swallowed hard and admitted, “It amazes me now as much as it did the first time you did it.”

Bruce leaned down and he kissed him and murmured, “I enjoyed the second time, when you did it for me.”

His best friend grinned, “That was good for me too.”

With his fingers still working inside, Bruce groaned and then gasped, “More than good.”

He pulled his fingers away, sat up and then he got the condom. He reached for his lover’s cock, and he rolled the condom on. Then he moved forward and lined himself up over the length. He met Clark’s watchful gaze and murmured, “Watch.”

Then he lowered himself on to it. Bowed his head and watched it himself, and groaned when it gained entrance. His mouth opened in pleasure, and his gaze found Clark’s face again, but Clark wasn’t watching where he entered him, Clark was watching Bruce’s face. He told him off with a gasping breath, “I told you to watch.”

Clark said huskily, “I like watching your reactions.”

He grasped Clark’s head and he kissed him, and moaned into his mouth as he sank down onto his cock. The way he stretched him and filled him made him feel like Clark was the only one in the world. Clark was gentle and patient even as his cock throbbed inside Bruce’s tight ass. Bruce held onto Clark’s broad shoulders and began moving, grinding and lifting and falling on his length. Clark made satisfied little sounds in response. 

He was so focused on riding this beautiful man’s cock, that when Clark’s hand stroked from the small of his back all the way to his nape, reflexively Bruce trembled and arched against his touch. 

He met his lover’s ocean like eyes and saw soft amusement there. Then Clark’s eyes became serious, then his hand gently grasped Bruce nape, and then Clark began moving, finally brought to the edge of his patience. He began thrusting, and Bruce leaned his body into Clark’s, bowed his head to his lover's and let himself be brought to the edge in Clark’s safe embrace. 

They fell into the abyss of completion together, holding on to each other, calling each other’s names.

~*~

Later they slept side by side, until it was time to go on patrol. He lifted up, and he gazed at his sleeping best friend. He leaned in, and kissed his temple and whispered, “I love you.”

He got out of bed, and put his robe on, and then he found his discarded pants on the floor. He retrieved the special object from the pocket, and dropped his pants on the floor again. He went to the night table opposite the one where the lube and condoms were kept, opened the drawer, picked up the small box, and put the object inside and shut it. Then he closed the drawer again. His gaze found Clark’s sleeping form again, and he smiled, “Don’t be nosy while I’m gone.”

Then he turned and headed for the door. Hopefully, nothing was going to stop him returning to his bed tonight.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Slate 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,995  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The couples trying times begin.

~S~

Superman was patrolling the skies of Metropolis. He’d woken up to find Bruce had gone on patrol, and left Clark asleep in bed. So he’d decided to do a little patrol himself until Batman headed back to the Manor.

He was happy and contented as he floated above his city. Everything in his life had clicked into place. His journalist career was going well, his superhero way of life was satisfying, there’d been a lull in nefarious activities by supervillains recently, which meant he’d been able to focus on making the ordinary citizens of Metropolis’ life easier, and that was the real job satisfaction. On a personal level, his love life had just gone from… 

His love life had just become real. He grinned to himself. Not that it hadn’t always been real to Clark. It was just that in an ordinary relationship, Bruce Wayne’s declaration of ‘real’ equated with a proposal or something. Clark whooped, and did a loop the loop in the night sky. 

Nothing could wipe the smile from his face right now.

“Superman.” An eerie voice called through the night to him. 

Superman stilled with tension, and his face became neutral. Only one person he knew was so egotistical to think that his voice could find him in a world full of noises. He used his super-hearing but he found no sounds of trouble coming from the towering black skyscraper. He focused his hearing even more, and found the gentle breaths of sleep coming from the penthouse bedroom. Whoever it was, it wasn’t Lex Luthor. 

“I know you can hear me. It’s in your best interests to come to me now.” the voice called out the thinly veiled threat.

His shield covered chest heaved. And then he flew past Lexcorp tower. His senses homing in on a place he hadn’t been in a while. He closed in on his old crow’s nest, the tall gothic looking building that he used to patrol from. Before he learned to fly, he used to play sentinel here, expand his hearing, and search for situations that needed the Red-Blue Blur’s assistance. 

As he landed on the edge of the wide terrace, he straightened his caped shoulders with fortitude.

The place was empty. He felt unease when there was no sign of his non-identified nemesis. Finally, Superman called out, “I’m here. What do you want?”

A moment later, a figure stepped out of the shadows, standing in the space just inside the stain glassed archway. The figure was veiled, and though he could see it, his presence seemed hazy even to Superman’s enhanced vision. However, he could tell it was a man.

The figure came out of the shadows, and Superman used his X-ray vision to see past the man’s disguise, except he found that it didn’t work on him. He wondered if the figure was alien or maybe magical in origin.

As the male figure eyed him, there was a glint of red in his irises, and then said, “You came.”

Superman snorted humourlessly, “You said it was in my best interest to come.”

Obscured eyes blinked slowly, “You’re renowned for forfeiting your own best interest.”

He grimaced at the dead on assessment, “Maybe that’s true, but who are you to know that about me?”

“I make it my business to know everything, and you can call me Slate.”

Superman narrowed his gaze, “You remind me of another bad guy I know, but I know he’s asleep in his bed right now.”

Slate glanced at the cityscape, towards the Lexcorp tower, “Yes, I know all about your relationship with Lex Luthor.”

He smirked, “Relationship, I don’t have a relationship with Lex Luthor.”

“Relationship can have so many connotations, parent and child, siblings, friendship, obsession, and sex.”

Superman licked his lips nervously, “Lex and I…”

The all-knowing presence uttered, “He told you he was your friend. He told you that he loved you like a brother, but really, you were his obsession. You still are after all these years.” He asked goadingly, “Tell me Superman, did Luthor ever get the sex…?”

Superman gazed at him mutely.

With amusement in his voice, he continued, “He’s always been jealous when someone else gets close to you. Even poor little orphans.”

“Lana.” He uttered.

Slate closed in and breathed silkily, “Bruce.”

Superman’s eyes widened in alarm and fear, “Bruce?” he forced a frown of confusion onto his face, “Bruce who?”

With sarcasm, “You know Bruce Wayne, the man who’s done his best to replace Lex in your life.”

He chuckled, “Bruce Wayne, the playboy, I don’t even know him.” he lied.

“You don’t know Batman, your teammate in the Justice League, your confidant?”

A tremor of fear shook him, knowing someone knew Bruce’s secret identity. 

Slate wondered goadingly, “Does Wayne love you like a brother. Are you his obsession or is he yours? He gets the sex, doesn't he?”

With trepidation, he said, “He’s just a friend of mine, nothing more.” 

“Well that’s what you wanted everyone to believe, the quick visits to Wayne Manor over the years, and then about a year ago those visits became overnight.”

Superman licked his lips nervously.

“But then with your speed and your flight, it could be so easy to miss you leaving. So you continued to delude the world. That was until this morning, when a secure courier from Cartier delivered a masculine engagement ring to Wayne Manor…” Superman swallowed hard at the unexpected news. But his nemesis continued obliviously, “… and then this evening, you publically showed your real relationship.” The man’s eyes found Clark’s hand, and he uttered, “You chose not to wear it with your uniform, or maybe he didn’t ask you after all?” 

He remembered the moment that Bruce had taken his hand in the restaurant. He remembered being elated by what Bruce had given him tonight, but for whatever reason Bruce hadn’t asked him to marry him. It didn’t matter, what mattered was the underlying threat this man was. With false bravado, he asked, “What difference does it make to you whoever you are, what’s this about?”

The man got in close, leaned in, and whispered smugly in his ear, “It makes a difference to me.”

He flinched, “Why, who are you?”

Still breathing against his ear, Slate murmured, “I’m someone interested in your future. I’m not going to make the same mistake as Lex Luthor, settling for being your greatest enemy because he couldn’t have you the way that he wanted. I'm going to have you the way that I want.”

He felt as though something had crawled down his back. "It sounds like you know a lot about that obsession you were talking about earlier." 

"I’m going to have you Clark, you’re going to be mine." he murmured.

“I only want…” He began but then his eyes widened, as it became obvious that the man did know everything. “I don’t want you…” 

“But you will, or Bruce is going to regret it.”

His first thought was ‘Bring it on.’ Batman was never going to give up. They’d gone up against villains a hundred times, and even if they hadn’t won in the long run, neither had they. This would be no different.

Superman tilted his head to the villain’s ear and provoked, “What do you think you can do to us?”

The dark figure laughed, and stepped back so they were face to face again, “You think I’m going to tell you my plan huh? You think you’re going to get Batman on the case and maybe all your super friends too. Oh but wait, they don’t know about you two, do they? Ashamed much, maybe that’s why he didn’t ask you.”

He bit out, “Not ashamed, discreet.”

“Discreet wasn’t your concern before, I wonder how many small town gossips talked about how often Lex Luthor’s Porsche was parked in your driveway.”

He didn’t know what to think or what to do. This new enemy who seemed to know everything wouldn’t even hint at his plan, or how he would be coming at Bruce. He wanted to believe they could fight this, but without knowing whom they were dealing with, it could come out of nowhere at any time or anywhere. And as fast as Clark was he might not get there in time, and as much as he loved him, he couldn’t guard him every second of the day indefinitely. Bruce definitely wouldn’t stand for it anyhow. If he refused him, whatever threat this man posed could be carried out before Clark even got to the Manor.

Maybe the best thing to do was bide his time, and try to figure out his plan as it unfolded.

He took a hesitant breath, and nodded, “You win. To protect Bruce, I’ll do want ever you want.”

His nemesis gazed at him with triumph sparkling red in his eyes. "You're willing to whore yourself for Bruce Wayne’s sake?" Then his eyes found Clark’s lips. 

He steeled himself and leaned in slowly.

Before their lips met, Slate chuckled, “I don’t think so.”

Superman wondered, “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“Oh I do, Clark, I want more than that too but I don’t underestimate you like other people do. I know about all your powers, I’m not going to let you rob me of my knowledge of you."

Honestly, he hadn’t even considered using that particular terrifying power. It was something he didn’t even consider as part of his arsenal. He said truthfully, “I wasn’t… I don’t use that power.”

“You mean you didn’t until tonight.” Slate said with a gleam in his eyes.

“No, I…” he denied.

He reached up and caressed Superman’s face, “That’s the first thing I want you to do tonight.”

“What…?”

“Make Bruce forget that you ever meant anything to him, give him a clean slate.”

Superman felt sick. “No… please.” He begged.

Slate nodded along and then he began a mantra under his breath. He saw the unintelligible threat of the power that this man might possess and Superman cried out, “Don’t!”

His enemy met his gaze again, and told him, “Do it tonight, and if you try to contact Bruce after tonight, or tell anyone else you’ll be sorry, and so will Bruce Wayne.”

Clark swallowed hard at the demands, and then nodded his assent.

~*~

He flew towards Wayne Manor, feeling helpless. He was supposed to be the world’s greatest superhero and he felt helpless. They’d been times in his life when he’d felt unbalanced emotionally, especially as a teenager, especially in the face of the man who had become his archenemy. Lex had always had the ability to make Clark question and doubt his own instincts and resolve. He’d saved the man’s life dozens of times, yet he still made Clark feel like he was failing as a friend.

Then he learned that there were people out there, who could be happy with what Clark could offer. His friend Lois had proved to him that your friends could be there for you without knowing or pushing for your secrets, and then he’d met others with secret identities, those who needed to keep their own secret identities and powers under wraps as much as Clark did. People who understood him. Friends like Batman.

He grimaced in anguish. Now a stranger, who claimed to covet him, was tearing down everything Clark had worked so hard for, and been so lucky to find.

He landed on the balcony of Bruce’s bedroom and entered.

He was almost surprised when he found Bruce sleeping on the bed, lying on top of the sheets with just his silk boxer shorts on.

Superman approached the bed, and he took a seat on the edge. Then carefully he reached out and caressed his lover’s dark hair. Sleepily, Bruce licked his lips, and opened his eyes and gazed at him. A loving smile touched his lips and shone from his eyes. Clark was so proud to have broken through his best friend’s armour.

“Hey.” Bruce murmured, “I thought you were going to be here when I got back from patrolling. Was there an emergency?”

Clark smiled fragilely, “I didn’t mean to be gone. I thought I’d patrol while you did.”

His lover’s eyes widened with disquiet, and asked gently, “What’s the matter?”

He felt sick again. He knew what he was here to do, but he was compelled to explain before he did the terrible deed. He began, “I was patrolling and someone called out to me, I thought Luthor…”

The man behind the bat sat up and asked protectively, “What did he do this time?”

“It wasn’t him, this person, a stranger called me to a building in Metropolis, and…” he shook his head disbelievingly, “… he um he started talking about my past, and our present.”

“This person knows about you, your secrets.” his friend replied.

“He does, but this was strange, he was wistful, and he talked about my future, and about wanting me.”

Bruce’s lips turned up at the corners, “Is this guy completely cracked. You’re mine. I know nobody knows yet…”

Clark crumbled, “He knows Bruce. The man calls himself Slate. He's been spying on us, and from what he said, I think he’s had Wayne Manor under surveillance ever since you and I met. I couldn’t use my X-ray vision on him; I think he’s either alien or Homo magi.”

His lover nodded along stoically, “So you confirmed it, you’re with me and he…?”

“He threatened you.”

The tough as nails hero, he smirked with confidence, he scorned, “Bring it on.”

He almost smiled at Bruce echoing his own reaction to the threat. He whispered, “No, this isn’t a throw down, Bruce. He’s planned something. I don’t know what it is. I don’t know how to protect you without doing what he wants.”

Bruce’s face had become steely, “No, you’re not doing what this bastard wants, and we can guess what he wants.”

“I can’t let him hurt you Bruce.”

“We can figure out what he’s planned, we can stop him like we always do.”

He bowed his head, “We haven’t got time; after I’ve been here I can’t contact you again.”

“After you’ve been here, you mean he forced you to come here to what… break up with me?”

He covered his mouth, feeling sick again, and shook his head. “I’m supposed to wipe your memory of our feelings for each other.”

“You mean the kiss of Lethe?”

He met his lover’s gaze with teary eyes and nodded.

Bruce blanched, and his handsome face twisted in anguish. “You’re going to do what he wants, aren’t you?”

“It’s the only way to protect you. He told me that I’m renowned for forfeiting my own interests, and maybe he’s right, because I’ll give you up to save you.”

“Clark, please… our feelings, god do you know how long this thing between us has been growing?”

He nodded, “Since the day we met.”

A tear fell from his normally stoic lover’s eye, “That’s right, growing, intertwined with our friendship. It can’t be unknotted. If you take our feelings then you’re going to take everything between us, our friendship, and our trust.”

“I know and I’m so sorry Bruce.”

Bruce reached out and caressed his face, “You’re the best thing in my life Clark.”

Clark’s tears trickled down his cheeks to his jawline. “You don’t know how much you mean to me. I should’ve told you.”

His lover smiled tightly with emotion, “You show me every day, Clark. It was never a secret. You love me.”

He smiled and nodded, “We never had secrets between us.” 

Bruce whispered, “I have one, I bought something for you, I was going to give it to you at the restaurant, but I chickened out.”

Clark gazed at him with fondness, and he admitted, “I know, Slate told me you’d bought it. He expected me to be wearing it.”

The man he loved swallowed hard, and then he reached into his bedside drawer, and retrieved the small box. He opened the lid and showed Clark what he’d picked out for him. It was platinum, with a black diamond set flush against the metal. It was simple and beautiful. His lover revealed, “Platinum because it’s rare, like us, and a diamond because it’s the toughest thing found on Earth…”

“Like you.” He uttered.

Bruce’s eyelashes fluttered, “That’s supposed to represent you, not… um the black, that’s me.”

Clark smiled at his lover’s self-depreciation.

Bruce asked nervously, “Would you have put it on?”

With no hesitation, he nodded and confirmed, “Yes, Bruce.”

Bruce asked, “Will you put it on now, let me see it once?”

Clark nodded, and then Bruce slipped the ring on Clark’s ring finger, they both smiled teary eyed seeing it there. Then Bruce told him solemnly, “I love you, Clark.”

“I know. Oh god, I can’t do this.” He cried.

Bruce said quietly, “You have to, he could be watching right now.” 

“I can’t lose you.”

“You’ll find a way to get me back, I know it.”

He smiled at Bruce’s faith in him. “Bruce, promise me, that afterwards you’ll keep on fighting and keep on trying, don’t give up.”

The man he loved declared, “I promise, and don’t you give up either. Now do it.”

Then Clark leaned in, and he pressed his lips to Bruce’s. He thought of their friendship, and the day they kissed for the first time and he thought about their hopes for their future together. Then he broke away slowly to see that Bruce’s eyes were closed. With regret, Clark swallowed with emotion. He took the ring box out of Bruce’s hand and then he left with it and his engagement ring, the evidence of their feelings before Bruce opened his eyes.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Slate 3   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,804  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Their separation begins to take its toll.

~S~

The next few days were some of the toughest Clark had ever been through. Nothing had happened; it wasn’t tough like the times he’d fought for his life against a deadly foe, or the heartache when he’d failed to save someone, or even the times he’d been in turmoil over events in his personal life. However, he could feel the loss of Bruce’s presence in his life. 

It was kind of weird, because they spent most of their time apart, with Clark’s career, and Bruce’s casework, Clark’s friendships and Bruce’s society life, Clark’s own apartment and Wayne Manor… so his lover’s absence in his life wasn’t the physical kind. It was the subconscious knowledge that Bruce had always there for him, and all he’d had to do was go to him if he needed him, whether that was need of a professional kind, or the companionship of a friend, or need of a passionate kind.

He’d used his abilities to scan the world for the villain who was trying to destroy his life. He’d used the Fortress of Solitude to research any mention of Slate, the records on Earth as well as other planets, it was still a possibility he was an alien, but there was no trace, no history on the guy or someone who fit his description. 

He wished they’d had more time to think that night. Maybe they could’ve pretended he’d wiped Bruce’s memory, Bruce was a great actor, he was sure he could’ve pulled it off, but then he’d remembered Slate saying he knew everything and was interested in the future, what would’ve been the price if he’d found out they’d tried to trick him.

Clark began to wonder if Slate was from the future, that would explain why Clark didn’t know him but he knew Clark. 

Even as he’d tried to act normal in case Slate grew suspicious, his mind was constantly on Bruce, as he worked on his latest assignment for the Daily Planet, as he’d saved citizens, as he ate his meals, and when he lay in bed alone. He even felt jittery as if he was craving Bruce’s company, his mind always straying to the man he loved. 

The lure of contacting Bruce had been overwhelming. But now Superman and Batman were sitting across the Watchtower conference room table from each other. It was the standard monthly catch up, it was a meeting that any absences would be noticed without a disaster to excuse it, and the blackmailer hadn’t said anything about altering his life beyond his relationship with Bruce. He was literally waiting for the next summons from the villain to find out where he stood.

League business was talked over, and Superman tried to concentrate, but he found his eyes on Batman again and again. A couple of times, Batman caught him watching him. The first time, his teammate had met his gaze and then tilted his head in question, and Clark had cringed, and turned away. But the second time that he caught him, Batman asked straight out, “Have you got something to say, Superman?”

The rest of his teammates turned and stared at him in question, but with embarrassment, Superman shook his head, and uttered, “No. No, I haven’t.”

The meeting continued, and the next time his gaze found Batman, he was staring at him already, studying him with narrowed eyes. When Superman met his gaze, Batman squinted at him even more. Superman took a breath and then turned away, trying for a natural demeanour. His mind turned to happier times, happier times that Bruce no longer remembered, memories that had been kissed away.

}B{

They were sitting through a debriefing, Batman was bored, and he knew that his best friend could tell. As the others spoke about recent activities and future projections, Superman had waited until Batman looked his way and when he did Superman subtly ran his thumb over his own bottom lip. Batman’s eyes widened, and Superman smiled secretively at him.

He rolled his eyes at his teammate, but continued looking his way. Superman touched his lip again and this time flicked his tongue out to touch his thumb with it teasingly. Batman’s nostrils flared, “Don’t.” he mouthed at him.

Superman smiled again and Batman licked his lips hungrily.

After the meeting ended, they waited for the others to leave, and then Batman groaned roughly, “What are you trying to do to me, Clark?”

His friend purposefully glanced down at Batman’s armour covered crotch, he knew he was using his x-ray vision, and Superman revealed with a smug smile, “Exactly what I did.”

That playfulness that he loved had his arousal coiling in his belly. He reached out and pulled Superman into his arms, he said gravelly, “I told you, he belongs in my bedroom.”

Superman returned the embrace, and he felt excitement and belonging being held in his powerful arms. Superman nodded along and offered cheekily, “We could go there right now.” 

Being in a closed environment, like a meeting where they had to behave or as he always put it, be discreet, always notched up the arousal for his best friend, his bed friend. Though most of their lives were surrounded in secrecy, Clark nonetheless was turned on by the clandestineness of their relationship, and Bruce could only be grateful for that.

He bowed his head. The libidinous that Bruce Wayne was infamous for, which was a façade, was becoming real when it came to Clark Kent. He knew Superman knew from experience that Bruce wasn’t deciding if he wanted to, he was deciding what he could put off until later, so that he could make it happen. Knowingly, Superman coaxed, “Well?”

Batman unbowed his head and he leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Then he murmured, “Come on then, just for an hour.”

~S~

As the meeting ended, Superman’s attention came back to the room. As everyone began to leave, Batman tarried behind, and as Superman headed for the door with the others, Batman called bluntly, “Superman, a word with you.”

The other’s glanced back, and then looked between them curiously, but then carried on. Superman licked his lips nervously, and then approached Batman. “You wanted something?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, is something bothering you, Superman?” Batman intoned deeply.

His heart ached in his chest, “Call me Clark, please.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed, “You want me to call you your civilian name in uniform, that’s a little imprudent don’t you think?”

He wanted to correct him, tell him that it hadn’t bothered him before, and tell him that he’d always naturally done it when they were alone. But he couldn’t remind him of something he didn’t remember. Instead, he shrugged, “I’d like you to, Bruce.”

Batman rolled his eyes, and then his lips quirked at the edges, before his face became neutral again. Clark’s heart flipped recognising the quick flash behind the mask. It was that slightly bothered but fond reaction that he remembered from the beginning of their acquaintance. The one that had let Clark know that behind the laconic vigilante veneer the man had genuinely liked him. 

It was gratifying to know that Bruce already felt that innate connection with him before their experiences together and friendship had built it up into something so beautiful. However, it also scared him, because it threatened the safety that Clark had forfeited his future with Bruce for.

Then Batman tilted his head, “So why have you been so interested in me today?”

Superman smiled and ducked his head, feeling bashful for the first time in a long time with him. “I’m sorry… I just…” he raised his face and met his gaze, “I just want to know how you are…are you well…?”

His teammate shook his head with confusion, “I’m fine. How are you…Clark?”

He wanted to tell his confidant the truth, share his woes with his best friend. He shook his own head, and he lied, “I’m fine too.”

Batman looked at him with concern, “Are you sure… you don’t seem… right?”

He knew from experience that he couldn’t lie smoothly when deep down he didn’t want to lie. He knew to someone so observant of detail his discomfort would be obvious. He faked a smile. “I’m good…” he reached out and patted Batman’s shoulder, “I’ll see you at the next meeting, okay.” He headed for the door. He knew to get through this; he couldn’t be in Batman’s presence too long. As he reached it, he turned back, and waved. Wistfully, he said, “Bye, B.”

~*~

He transported down. After he left the Watchtower, he flew away from Metropolis, away from the people in his life who didn't know because they’d been too discreet, what he'd lost, what he'd been forced to give up. Flying today didn't give him the feeling of freedom it normally did. Even seeing the cornfields below didn't give him as much comfort as they usually did.

He homed in on the yellow farmhouse, and landed in the yard. He walked up to the porch, and entered. As he normally did when he got there, he changed out of his uniform, and into a plaid shirt and jeans. Then he sat down in the easy chair in the corner of the living room. He couldn't believe how his life had been ripped apart within just the two weeks since he'd been here last.

When he heard her enter with the creak of the floor board, he had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands in desolation. He heard her come to a standstill for a moment, and then she approached and then her careworn hand caressed the back of his head. "Clark, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Without raising his face, he said fragilely, "It's Bruce, I’ve lost him."

He heard her gasp, "Oh no."

He lifted his face, and saw the overwrought expression on his mom's face, and he winced, "God I’m sorry, he's not dead."

Martha Kent took a heaving breath, and patted her chest with relief. She scolded, "You scared me to death."

Clark bowed his head again. "Sorry, Mom."

His mom took a seat across from him on the couch and asked carefully, "Did you have an argument?"

"No. I... I did something, and now we can't be together."

She asked gently, "He took you by surprise, and you said no, didn't you?"

He glanced up, and met his mom's abiding expression. With surprise, he asked quietly, "You knew he was going to propose?"

Mom smiled, "The other week when you two were here, he asked for your hand in marriage."

}B{

They’d just pulled up in the farmyard in Clark’s red pickup truck. Clark turned off the engine, and then met Bruce’s gaze. "Here we are."

Bruce smiled, "Here we are." then he said sincerely, "It's always nice coming here, it's like..."

"Coming home." Clark said wistfully, Bruce raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, and his lover looked bashful, "Well I guess not for you..."

He shook his head and murmured, "For me too."

At hearing his sentiment, Clark met his gaze with serious affection. They leaned in together, and their lips met tenderly. Then Bruce murmured, "At least here we don't have to worry about prying eyes." they met each other's eyes so close, and they leaned in again, and kissed a slow deep kiss. Clark’s hand came up, and cupped his face and he hummed quietly. 

They pulled back, and when they glanced around, they saw they were being observed. Martha Kent stood on the porch watching them with a warmly tolerant expression on her face.

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other with bashful expressions, and then they got out the pickup truck, and went up and met Martha on the porch. She hugged and kissed Clark on the cheek, then she and Bruce took each other's hand, and then gallantly, Bruce bowed and kissed her hand. Martha giggled softly just as she did the first time that he did it, when Clark had brought his best friend home with him.

~*~

Later, Bruce came downstairs from unpacking his weekend bag. Clark had some clothes still here at his family home, so he didn’t need to unpack. He had disappeared on him when he went upstairs to Clark’s bedroom. Bruce walked into the farmhouse kitchen, and the silver haired farmer’s wife eyed his jeans and navy blue plaid shirt. She asked with fond amusement, "Is that shirt new?"

He shrugged, "I thought... when in Rome or I guess in Smallville."

Martha smirked, "I'm sure Clark would've let you have one of his."

Bruce pursed his lips, "I like darker colours than our farm boy."

His lover's mom chuckled, and offered, "Would you like some coffee or lemonade?"

He nodded, "Whichever you’re making, Martha."

While she switched on the coffeemaker, Bruce glanced towards the door, "Where is Clark anyway?"

She followed his gaze to the door, "He's just running an errand in town for me." 

Bruce returned his gaze to her, and the agile minded older lady smiled, "Is something on your mind, Bruce?"

He would've felt on edge if it wasn't for the warm welcome that he'd always felt in this house. He knew this place, this family was in contrast to his own upbringing, even if his parents had lived, but being here felt like what he always imagined a home would be like. He took a seat at the breakfast bar, and then he began, "I'm grateful for your acceptance, Martha. Coming here with Clark is a haven for us. It would be so easy for you to disapprove."

Martha Kent nodded along, "You've always been welcome here Bruce. A lot of my son's life is done in secret, and if you weren't Clark’s best friend, I might think you were playing a game or was ashamed of being with my son, but I know you Bruce. And I’m just grateful that you haven't kept me out the loop and I get to see the happiness you and my son bring to each other."

Bruce met her gaze, and said earnestly, "He does make me happy." he licked his lips nervously; "I'd like to try my best to make him happy for the rest of my life."

Martha took a gusty breath. Then knowingly, she smiled softly, "Can I see the ring?"

He smiled coyly, "I haven't got one yet, I... I wanted to get your permission first."

She raised an eyebrow, and her eyes twinkled, "Very chivalrous."

He shrugged, "Not really, I just knew that once you knew, I’d have to go through with it, and not chicken out."

Martha laughed softly, "I didn't know bats could sprout chicken feathers."

Bruce chuckled too, "You'd be surprised what can happen when I don't know the outcome of something."

She frowned, and she said wryly, "If you really think he might say no, then you don't know my son as well as I thought you did."

He met her gaze; he took her hand and asked, "So I have your permission?"

At that moment, Clark returned and opened the door, and carried in a couple grocery bags. As he closed the door behind him, he said, "I’ve got everything you asked for, Mom." 

Then he turned and saw them, saw him holding his mom's hand and Clark tilted his head curiously. Bruce couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, at the endearingly perplexed look. Then Clark blinked slowly and smiled in return. They gazed at each other with adoration in their eyes.

Then beside him, Martha uttered, "Yes."

Bruce returned his gaze to his lover's mother and saw the fond motherly look on her face seeing their moment. He asked quietly, "Yes?"

"Yes." his future mother-in-law confirmed.

Clark’s brow creased, "Yes... what?"

Bruce smiled and said wryly, "I'll tell you later."

~S~

His mom reached out and squeezed Clark’s hand. "If I know Bruce, and I do, he'll understand. All he wants is for you to be together."

Clark’s heart clenched in his chest, and tears came to his eyes. In response, his mom cooed, "Oh sweetheart." and she tugged on his hand, he stood up, she drew him down on the couch with her, and he collapsed into his mother's embrace, and wept. 

Martha Kent held on to her son, and stroked his hair. She shushed, "Sweetheart, you can fix this."

His hand found the engagement ring that lay against his heart, held there by a delicate chain around his neck. "It's impossible." he cried.

"If anyone can overcome the impossible it's you." his mother coaxed.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Slate 4   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,698  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark gets another visit from Slate

~S~

When he left Smallville, he responded to a six car pileup on the highway heading into Metropolis, a driver in the middle of the train of wrecked cars had been trapped in his car, and Superman had helped get him out, his bare hands in place of the Jaws of Life the firefighters would use. Then he'd lifted the wrecked cars to the shoulder lane, out of the way to get the traffic moving again.

He returned to his apartment. He took off his uniform, and the necklace and stepped into the shower, to get rid of any oil or dirt. He pressed his hands to the tiled wall, and bowed his head. He stood under the spray, and let the water run off him in rivulets. He tried to take his mind off how being in Bruce’s presence earlier had made him feel. A combination of wanting to pull him into his arms and confess all, and not being comfortable in his presence.

To make things worse, he was feeling in limbo, not knowing when the blackmailer would contact him again.

At that moment, he felt a sensation as though he was being watched. He reflexively glanced over his naked shoulder. He saw through the shower pane, the dark figure of the villain holding his life in his hands. Clark’s nostrils flared with anger at the trespassing voyeur. He turned off the spray. He opened the shower door, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his hips. He stepped out and met the blackmailer head on. 

Clark demanded irately, “Do you think you can just…” 

“I can do whatever I want; Bruce Wayne’s life is in my hands.” Slate told him dispassionately.

The threat dampened his indignation. He stared at the man mutely. 

Then Slate said, “You went against my wishes, and saw Batman today.”

He ran his fingers through his wet hair, and stated, “It was a Justice League meeting; it was business. I didn’t tell him anything. It wasn’t personal.”

“Everything between you and Bruce Wayne is personal.” 

“You’re right, our calling in life is personal, and if I just suddenly stop working with the Justice League, everyone will get suspicious, including Batman, especially Batman.”

Slate didn’t reply. He was distracted. He saw the man’s eyes slowly and greedily take in Clark’s damp body. He felt a bead of water run over his nipple and he felt it peak at the sensation. Feeling unsettled in the silence of the bathroom, and the villain’s avid attention, he sneered, “So you can’t get your own man, so you have to coerce someone else’s.”

Holding his gaze, Slate reached out blindly, and cupped Clark’s crotch through the towel. Clark’s chest heaved but he stayed still, he didn’t want to provoke him into setting into motion the thing that he had planned for Bruce. Then that hand flattened and he rubbed his palm over the front of Clark’s towel. With a touch of shame, he felt the length of his cock harden under his palm; his cock didn’t seem to care about how it was manipulated to life. 

Clark’s nostrils flared, and he grasped Slate’s wrist and pulled it away. “I don’t want this.”

There was tension against his grasp and Clark swallowed hard with apprehension as he felt the super strength and power in that arm, it was a strength that he was struggling to overcome.

At his words, and his revelation, serious eyes glinted red at him, the threat was implicit. He still didn’t know if it was magical or alien in origin, so Clark let go of his wrist. 

Then Slate walked around him, “You said you were willing to do anything for Bruce’s safety, even whore yourself.”

Slate's arm wrapped around from behind, then that hand found his crotch again, through the tented the towel. Then Slate pulled the towel from his hips. 

His Adam’s apple bobbed with apprehension as he uttered, “Why would you want someone who doesn’t want you?”

Then the villain’s gloved hand caressed gently, too tenderly over Clark’s chest, his fingertips danced down over Clark’s nipples and then his abdomen. Clark’s nerve endings were alive at the touch, his body responding to a tactile memory, of Batman’s leather clad fingers playing and investigating his body. His chest heaved and his eyes rolled back. 

}B{

At the Wayne Enterprises penthouse. The elevator doors open, and closed. From the other side of the penthouse, he made his way to where his something more than friend waited for him. He observed as Superman gazed out from the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over daytime Gotham. The glass was so clear that he could be hovering over the city, instead of standing on a lush carpeted floor in Bruce’s penthouse. He had asked his best friend him to wait for him here.

He saw Superman’s frame stiffen slightly as he heard his footfalls approach from behind him. He saw them both in the reflection of the window pane as Bruce approached him, wearing a blue robe. There was silence except for their breathing, and then there was the soft thud as his robe hit the carpet, as Bruce dropped it from his shoulders. 

He saw in the glass, Superman take a nervously excited breath. His naked body came up against the red cape, his muscled arms wrapped around Superman’s waist. Then his lips kissed his neck below his ear. In reaction, Clark tilted his head and groaned, “I should’ve guessed.”

Bruce hummed, “No interruptions here.”

He kissed his neck again, slow and clinging, enjoying the feel of his friend’s warm skin against his lips. He deftly removed the red cape, and dropped it on the floor with his robe, and then he separated the upper and bottom halves of Superman’s uniform. Slowly, his hands travelled up his friend’s muscled body taking the uniform with it, pushing it up to his armpits.

At the unusual texture against his skin, Clark licked his lips and uttered, “You’re naked except for your gauntlets aren’t you?”

Delightedly, Bruce laughed in his ear, “A little experimentation.”

His friend echoed that laugh as his leather clad hands reversed direction, and ran down his torso and into his waistband and pushed his uniform bottoms down around his strong thighs. “Do you like the feel of them, Clark?” he asked curiously.

He sighed, “It’s nice, but it might be just because I know those hands belong to Batman.”

His heart fluttered at those words, and Bruce let his leather clad fingers flutter teasingly over his lover’s belly. It was gratifying to see that it made Clark’s cock harden. His lover groaned lowly when he felt him step closer so he could feel Bruce’s erection rest against his bare ass cheeks. Reflexively, Clark leaned back into his embrace, his broad back against Bruce’s strong chest, warm and comforting, and arousing too. 

Then Bruce began touching Clark’s cock, stroking it with just his leather covered fingertips. The fabric of the glove denied him the sensations but he just enjoyed giving Clark pleasure for the sake of it.

Clark gazed out the window at Batman’s city, he murmured, “I’m relieved that nobody can see us this far up.”

Through the reflection, Bruce smirked knowingly over Clark’s shoulder, as Clark’s cock bobbed in front of him, as it got harder and harder. 

He teased it and teased it until breathily Clark pleaded, “More please.”

Instead of giving him more, Bruce’s fingers left his cock, and he grasped and pulled his teammate’s uniform top up over his head and off, messing his hair up on the way. Then he walked around the front of him and knelt down in the small gap between Clark and the window pane. Then he pulled one and then the other red boot off his feet. He tugged his bottoms down and off too, so that Clark was standing there nude and glorious.

His friend gazed down at him on his knees in front of him. The sun shining in the windows highlighted his lover’s gorgeous eyes as their gazes met. He saw the golden gleam of his bare skin, as the solar energy danced over Clark’s body, adding to the tactile sensations he was already feeling. He saw in his eyes that he wondered what Bruce was going to do. He knew from experience that Clark was open to anything he wanted to do.

He didn’t make him wait; Bruce began exploring and massaging Clark’s naked body with his gauntleted hands. First, his strong calves, then his muscled thighs, his abdomen, his ass cheeks, his broad chest and his peaked little nipples. Bruce stood up, and while his eyes focused on his lover’s face, he reached around from the front and explored his back and his powerful shoulders. He caressed his neck and then his jaw, all the way up to Clark’s soft lips. 

His lover held his gaze and then pressed a kiss to his leather clad finger.

Bruce groaned softly in response, and then he let his finger run down from Clark’s lips, his chin, his throat, his sternum, his abs and then it wrapped around his cock with purpose. Clark trembled from his teasing touch and his cock thrust through the tight leather tunnel of his fist. So hard and so ready. Bruce stroked his lover’s length with his gloved fist, his rhythm strong and steady. As Clark got close to coming, he whined softly and desperate, “Please don’t stop, please.”

Bruce smiled at his desperation. Then he released his cock, and it bounced in front of him. Instead of bringing his lover to orgasm, he pushed Clark to his knees, and his lover went down willingly and then Bruce fed him his own hard length. Flushed with arousal, Clark groaned around it, and began sucking it voraciously. Bruce prayed, “Your mouth is blissful.”

Then his leather clad hands took hold of his lover’s head, his fingers threading through his thick silky black hair, Clark glanced up and they locked gazes and then Bruce began fucking his lover’s mouth slowly. 

Clark sucked his cock until Bruce was throbbing. His instincts told him to come right there, to come in his lover’s mouth, but there was more he wanted to do. He caressed Clark’s face and then withdrew slowly. His lover gazed up at him with kissed bruised lips and sparkling eyes. Bruce smiled lovingly at the magnificent sight. 

He dropped his gauntlets to the carpeted floor, and then reached out with his bare hand, and Clark took his hand. 

They walked naked into Bruce’s bedroom.

Once there, they drew each other into their arms and kissed ravenously. Their tongues began a playful battle, and then they fell onto the bed together. They smiled into each other’s mouths as they bounced on the luxury mattress. Their hands grasped and measured each other, though they knew each other’s bodies by heart. 

Then the kiss slowed and then they broke away gently. Meaningfully, they gazed at each other. Then Clark turned and reached for the night table drawer, where the lube and condoms were kept. As he reached, Bruce smiled, and he caressed Clark’s back, around his hip, and then down into the valley of his lover’s lovely ass cheeks.

His lover groaned as his touch, his stretching arm returned with the lube and condom. Clark settled down on his side, and glanced over his shoulder at him. Bruce blinked slowly and then leaned in and kissed his lover. Clark returned his kiss. Then Bruce took the lube, got some on his fingers, and then returned his fingers to his lover’s entrance. 

He ended the kiss, so he could watch Clark’s face as he pressed his middle finger into him. Clark’s mouth opened a touch and a little gasping mewl left his lips. It was always a wonderful thing to witness, his invulnerable friend letting him in. Clark’s smile twitched on his plush lips, “I knew this is what you wanted today.”

He smiled down at him, “Yeah, you knew?”

As his fingers thrust into him, Clark panted, “Yes, the way you fucked my mouth I knew what mood you were in.”

Bruce chuckled. He grasped the condom, and rolled it on. He scooted up, and spooned their bodies together. He lined up to his lover’s entrance. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “You’re right; I want to make love to you.”

Then he pressed in, and he slowly joined his and his lover’s body together.

Clark panted at his entrance, and he turned his upper body and reached back and caught Bruce’s hip. He held on, as Bruce opened him up, slowly going deeper until he was all the way in to the hilt. Bruce whispered though it was only the two of them, “I love being inside you.”

Clark held his gaze with heavy lidded eyes, “You make me feel… ah.” He gasped as Bruce began to thrust carefully.

Bruce caressed his jaw with his thumb, and wondered, “Good… I make you feel good?”

His lover shook his head, his brow creased with emotion, and he uttered, “More… more than anyone has.”

His own brow creased, he kissed Clark intensely, and then he confessed against his lips, “I feel the same, Clark; I’ve never felt like this about anyone but you.”

Their gazes locked intensely, and then Bruce began thrusting, thrusting his cock into his lover, slowly and deeply and with everything that he had in him, love and passion tempered by care and respect.

They cried out together, holding each other’s gazes, exchanging breaths.

Then Clark’s grip on his hip tightened. At the nonverbal signal, Bruce’s hand left Clark’s jaw, he took hold of his lover’s throbbing length, and he stroked it for him. He stroked it until he came over his hand, and his entrance tightened around Bruce’s cock. They kissed and they gasped into each other’s mouths, as Bruce filled the condom. 

He continued thrusting until the aftershocks were over, and then Bruce held his lover in his quiet embrace.

He listened to his lover’s soft inhalations. Then he confessed quietly, “I only want you.”

Just as quietly, and understanding him completely, Clark replied, “Yeah…?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how I’m going to make it work, but I will.”

He felt Clark’s heart beat through his back and against Bruce’s chest, and then his lover sighed, “Thank you.”

~S~

Clark felt Slate’s fabric covered crotch come up against his bare ass. Both the villain’s arms came around him in mockery of an embrace. Then the rubbing hand took hold of his cock, and began stroking. 

They both gazed down at his semi aroused length. With mortification, Clark whispered, “I can’t do this.”

This whole situation was wrong, and sordid and so different from any of his previous sexual experiences. Maybe that’s why his cock lengthened in that sure stroking hand, why his hips snapped forward and pushed his cock through the tight fist, and his ass pushed back against another man’s crotch. Maybe it was why he felt dizzy as a drop of pre-come gathered at the tip of his cock.

He shivered as he watched and felt as Slate rubbed his thumb through the pre-come on the tip with fascination. Clark's body was betraying him, however, his mind, his heart, and his mouth held on to reason, and he gasped, “Stop.”

When Slate released him immediately, he turned around and met his gaze in shock. Seeing the reaction on his face, the villain said, “You seem surprised.”

“I am.” He replied.

“You’re going to be mine, Clark, but first you’re going to want to be mine.”

Clark tensed his jaw, and said deadly seriously, “You’re going to be waiting for a long time then.”

He reached down, grasped the towel from the floor, and wrapped it around himself again. When he looked up, Slate was gone. He blew out a relieved breath, and then he grimaced at his own duplicitous cock, that was only now deflating.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Slate 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,949   
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After recent events, Clark is feeling the toll.

~S~

It was a later that day. He had been patrolling, and he found he had gravitated towards Gotham, and now he hovered over Wayne Manor. It wasn’t unusual for him to head for Wayne Manor at the end of an evening patrol but this time, he was barred from going down there by the threats of a bad guy, and his lover’s ignorance of what they meant to each other. As he surveyed his best friend’s house, he felt like a stalker. He wondered if he didn’t have his flying ability and the rest of his powers whether he’d be outside the gates of Wayne Manor with a pair of binoculars trying to catch a glimpse of his ex. 

He shook his head in disgust of his own neediness. After everything, they’d been to each other, how deeply he felt about him, he hadn’t realised his own dependence on Bruce Wayne and his need to be with him, to be down in that house with him. 

}B{

The incident had been tough, as Batman had battled his enemy; he’d called Clark on his commlink and asked him to search Gotham for the canisters of Joker’s venom that had been secreted around the city ready to explode, as the king of clowns had ransomed his city. 

Clark had been happy to help, and Superman had found, frozen the canisters, and then disarmed the bombs so they could be disposed of safely. Keeping him updated at his progress through the commlink, Superman reached the last one, ready to freeze the canister. Joker’s men had fallen, and as Batman fought the maniac himself, the explosion rocked the street. The side of a building across the town square came down, and he couldn’t contain the cry of anguish that tore itself out of him. Joker let out a manic cackle. Then there was the soft thud of his fist hitting Joker’s face, and then the hard thud of the villain’s head hitting the pavement.

Horror filled, Batman rushed towards the demolished building. 

As a figure stepped out into daylight, he saw him and stopped in his tracks. As he made his way out the wrecked building, Superman shook his dust covered hair. Batman’s eyes widened and his chest heaved, and then he let out a shuddery breath of relief.

When their eyes met, Superman smiled softly, “Were you worried about me, Batman?”

Batman stared at him for a long moment, and then he turned away, and returned to business. He walked over to the fallen Joker and cuffed him. The police cars, and the van from Arkham Asylum pulled up, and Batman and Superman watched Joker and his men taken away. 

When it was done, without saying a word, Batman began walking away, and Superman automatically followed. They headed for an alley, where the Batmobile was parked, but just as they’d turned into the alley out of sight, Batman grabbed his teammate and pulled him into a relieved hug.

Superman hugged him back fiercely. A smile was in his voice as he cooed, “I’m alright, B.”

His voice was rough with emotion, “I know, I should’ve known but knowing you was in there…”

“It’s okay baby.” His teammate whispered.

Batman pulled back, met his gaze, and he grimaced, “You’ve thrown me off my game, when you were just my friend my mind knew that you were invulnerable, but now that… now my heart…” he stuttered to a halt and then he met Superman’s gaze and asked plaintively, “God. What am I going to do?”

He saw a flicker of uncertainty in Clark’s eyes, he and Bruce were no longer just friends, but they hadn’t… they hadn’t shared a bed, they hadn’t made love yet, and he could see that he was scared of what Bruce was going to say. His friend knew what the mission and his instincts meant to him. He knew how much Bruce was willing to give up for his crusade. Superman swallowed hard and begged, “Don’t say this is over, please.”

Batman looked at him with startled eyes, “Don’t even think that, I can’t let you go, not now.”

Superman smiled with relief and awe of that statement, “I’m not going anywhere.”

His friend leaned in and kissed him, and Batman’s hands caught his head as he returned the kiss fervently. 

They backed away slowly, and then Batman glanced over Superman’s bomb stained appearance, and said wryly, “You’re all dirty.”

Superman pursed his lips, and then reached up, and ran a dusty finger over Batman’s chin and left a smudge. “So are you.”

Batman’s nostrils flared and he said gravelly, “We need a shower.”

~*~

Bruce was standing under the spray of the power shower in his en suite bathroom. The steamy air was infused with the scent of sandalwood and jasmine from the body wash that he’d just used. As he waited, his mind wandered. The shower felt so good easing his aching muscles that for a moment he wondered what a good long shower felt like for AC, he imagined it was similar to how Clark must feel in the direct rays of the sun. So good that a little too long and you would be worried it would give you a hard on. 

He laughed softly to himself. His own cock was feeling heavy right now, but it wasn’t the shower or the sun causing it. It was the waiting, waiting naked in the shower, watching through the clear glass wall of the shower, waiting for the bathroom door to open.

He pressed his hands to the tiled wall and closed his eyes. Anticipating his and Clark’s first time together. Then he heard the bathroom doorknob turn, and then moments later, he heard the clear glass shower door open with a click and then shut. 

Jitteriness made him keep his eyes closed, and stay braced there.

Then there was stillness for a moment, and then his friend let out a rumble so like the tone that Bruce used as Batman but not quite, “Oh my god.” Then Clark’s hands touched Bruce’s wet skin, his hands caressed up his naked back for the first time, “Oh fuck, Bruce.”

Bruce’s body reacted to Clark’s touch, and his profane appreciation, his nerve endings lit up and they chased each other around his body. Clark’s strong hands reversed down his back, and at his hips, they moved around to the front and then they ran up his torso, over his abs and up to his chest. Reflexively, he arched into those hands and his ass met his friend’s crotch. 

Clark groaned, and pressed forward with his hips, his cock already standing to attention, nestled into the valley of Bruce’s ass cheeks. Clark murmured, “You want it?”

With his head bowed, he replied huskily, “Anything and everything.”

He felt Clark take a step back, and then he felt his best friend caress his ass, and then spread his cheeks. He purred, as he imagined Clark looking at him. He felt it quiver in response, and heard Clark whisper, “Fuck.”

Bruce uttered, “Is that what you want to do?”

His friend touched him there, just caressing and rubbing. Then Clark said with need, “You’re my lover now.”

It was crazy, they’d been best friends, and lately they’d been kissing and making out with each other, but until now, he hadn’t thought of that word.

Bruce didn’t reply but he saw in his peripheral vision as Clark reached for the body wash, and then a moment later, a slick soapy finger played against Bruce’s asshole. He gasped quietly, but he held still and let it play. His body felt alive but he also felt like everything was happening in slow motion. His best friend was touching him with soapy fingers but he wasn’t going any further.

No, something wasn’t right. His eyes opened at the realisation. 

He pulled away, and he turned around and he met Clark’s gaze through the spray. Bruce gazed at him, not understanding what was stopping him. Then Clark grasped him, and pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely. Bruce almost growled and he returned the hungry wet kiss. The kiss ended abruptly and Clark whispered meaningfully, “You’re my lover.”

Bruce’s brow creased with emotion, “Of course I am. I didn’t know it was even a question.”

Clark smiled at him.

He caressed his lover’s cheek tenderly, and scolded softly, “Idiot.” 

And as they kissed under the spray, Bruce took his turn and let his hands caress and explore Clark’s wet naked muscled body. Until his fingers found Clark’s ass, he massaged the firm cheeks, and then he slipped his fingers between his cheeks. Clark groaned into Bruce’s mouth, “Get the body wash.”

He blindly felt for the bottle of body wash, uncapped it, and then got a handful of soapy liquid, and he ran it all over Clark’s muscled body. Soaping him up and getting him clean.

Clark moaned in response. Bruce released his lips and Clark grinned, “I meant…”

He grinned in return, “I know but I wanted to get you clean first.”

“Before you make me messy again?” Clark asked curiously. He gazed at his friend, a little awed by what he thought Clark was saying. Then Clark whispered playfully, “Anything and everything, baby.”

Bruce smiled delightedly, and then he rubbed his soapy fingers over his lover’s lovely ass cheeks and then touched his asshole. Clark groaned, “Yes.”

Bruce kissed him again but at a more languorous pace, and then his hand caressed Clark’s cock and then he reached up between Clark’s thighs and his fingers found and pushed inside his entrance. Clark gasped into his mouth, and then his tongue slowly met Bruce’s again and again, in time with his thrusting fingers until Clark’s head bowed. 

As his lover took his fingers, he gazed at his friend; he watched his face as he touched him intimately. Clark’s wet hair was curling at the ends, his luscious mouth was open a touch, his eye’s heavy lidded. The sight was exquisite. As he watched him, Clark became aware, and met his gaze, he murmured, “What’re you looking at?”

He smiled and whispered, “You.”

“I like looking at you too.”

Feeling a little nervous at this next step, he asked, “Do you want to see…?”

“See…?” Clark wondered.

Bruce swallowed hard and then he reached out and turned off the spray. He took his hand, and with the other, he opened the shower door and led him. He led him into his bedroom. He led his lover to his bed. He knew this was coming but he was still surprised it was actually happening. 

Then he kissed him, and Clark returned the kiss. Their wet naked bodies pressed together, and Bruce deepened the kiss before he guided Clark down onto the bed. The kiss ended slowly and his lover gazed up at him braced over him. 

Clark’s eyes were watchful as Bruce bowed his head and kissed his body, working his way down, and down. Bruce stopped and met his gaze as his mouth hovered over Clark’s hard length. 

Clark returned that gaze eagerly. They’d jerked each other off before but his mouth had never been that close to his cock before. It flexed towards his warm gusty breath. Bruce smiled at him cheekily, “Are you trying to tell me you want something?”

He couldn’t resist a smile from Clark Kent, and he had come to realise that Clark liked his smile too. Clark laughed and pressed his head into the pillow. His laugh was cut off as Bruce’s mouth engulfed his cock. His best friend’s eyes darted back to him. Bruce was still watching him, wanting to see everything, and not miss a thing, even though his lips were stretched around Clark’s cock. 

Clark moaned, “Yes, Bruce.”

He hummed around him, and Clark’s cock got even harder in his mouth. Clark continued to watch him go down further and then slowly suck back to the head. It was incredible to see Clark this way and to feel him filling his mouth. But it was Clark who murmured, “You’re incredible.”

Bruce smiled around him, and pulled off slowly. He denied, “No, I’m not, I’m just enjoying it.”

His best friend told him, “I think you’re incredible.”

“No, you’re just enjoying it.” he teased.

“I am.” Clark confirmed huskily.

His eyes sparkled, and he crawled up over his friend’s body, until they were face to face and he uttered, “I love it when you sound like that.”

“Turned on?” he asked gutturally.

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, “Hmm yeah.”

His lover’s hands found his body, and Bruce groaned at his touch but then he halted him, and he reached over to the night table. He saw on the table a bottle of orange juice and two glasses. He smiled seeing the non-alcoholic refreshments. He now knew why Clark had taken so long to come to the bathroom. 

Bruce finished his movement, and he grasped the bottle of lubricant that he’d bought lately, and a condom. Clark’s nostrils flared as Bruce passed him the condom. He kept the lube himself. Then Bruce took a heaving fortifying breath, and then he manoeuvred, still straddling him but facing the other way. 

Clark murmured, “The view is phenomenal.”

He smiled at the praise, “It’s about to get better.”

He opened the lube, got some on his fingers, reached back, and then pressed them to his own asshole.

Clark whispered under his breath, “Damn,” as he watched fascinated as Bruce’s fingers went deeper, and he thrust his fingers slowly into himself. At the feeling, he let out little gasps and whines. In response, Clark groaned louder, “Damn, Bruce.”

Then Bruce glanced over his shoulder, his chest heaving shallowly, he let his fingers slip out. He asked breathily, and hopefully, “You like it?”

“Like it?” Clark asked disbelieving. 

His lover reached down, he grasped his own erection, and he played the head against Bruce’s lubricated entrance.

Bruce gasped at the touch. He mewed, “You want it?”

Clark grasped the condom, opened the packet, and rolled it on. At his eagerness, Bruce laughed softly. Clark ducked his head bashfully. Then he looked up again as Bruce took hold of his condom covered erection, Clark’s brow creased with emotion and need. Bruce turned away so Clark’s couldn’t see the secret on his face and then began to sit down on it. 

With tenderness and patience, Clark reached out and he took hold of Bruce’s hips and helped guide him down onto him. He imagined his friend watching his cock open up ass.

Bruce stayed in control but he couldn’t control his own mouth. He began mewling quietly as he took Clark’s cock. His friend spoke softly, “Are you okay, B?”

He groaned, glanced back, and then admitted, “It’s all a little new.”

Clark’s eyes widened at the words. He watched as Bruce took the final inch. Then Bruce snorted softly, “Wow, that’s… fuck.”

Clark shook his head, his mind obviously whirling, and then everything stopped for a moment. Then Clark moved. 

His lover pulled him all the way back, so he was laying back over him, and then he turned them over on the bed. Bruce gasped as he was pressed into the mattress face down. Clark lay over him completely, chest to back, cock still in his ass. His lover grasped his wrists in a tender but fast hold, and he whispered in his ear, “Bruce, god why didn’t you tell me?”

Bruce closed his eyes, and confessed, “I thought you might get too protective with me if you knew. Even say no.”

His best friend laughed softly, “Bruce, I would’ve been protective, it’s true, but I wouldn’t have said no.”

Bruce smiled half into the mattress, “Yeah?”

Clark groaned, “B, I’d have teased you open until you were begging me to be inside you.”

His ass tightened around him at those words, and he mewed softly, “I’d have liked that. But Clark, I’m begging right now.”

His lover groaned lowly, and it vibrated against Bruce’s back. His lover stayed there snugly inside him but then tenderly, Clark began thrusting, slowly, deeply. And Bruce moaned with exultation as he was made love to for the first time. 

~*~

As the figure known as Slate entered the control room of crystal and ice, the lofty custodian spoke, “Why do you enter this place?”

“My plan for your son is not going well, Jor-El.” he replied.

“My son does not respond well to threats.”

He sighed, “I know that better than most. But it’s more than that, I’m hurting him; I can see it in his eyes.”

“Kal-El has always been ruled by his emotions, it is his strength and his weakness.” The AI intoned.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, but I underestimated how selfless he can be.”

“Does that mean you are not going to see your plan out to the end, and set my son free?”

A part of him wanted to abandon the plan, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to see it through to the end, so he could get what he wanted. He said with determination, “No, Jor-El, I’m not giving up. I’m going to get my way. Kal-El is going to be mine forever.”

The Fortress AI replied, “Only if Kal-El agrees.”

As the man known as Slate left the Fortress of Solitude, he shook his head and complained sullenly, “Your son is one goddamned stubborn man, Jor-El.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Slate 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,556  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark finds something out that upsets him further.

~S~

He focused his hearing, just to hear his voice, to satisfy this addiction. As he expanded and then focused down to the mansion below, he was surprised to find Bruce wasn’t down there. He expanded his hearing further and he was dismayed when he found his location.

He tracked the sounds, so familiar now, so personal. Before they’d gotten together, he’d never learned the sounds of his ally and friend’s personal life. It hadn’t been any of his business. What Bruce Wayne did on dates had nothing to do with him. But now, and for a long time those sounds had accompanied their relationship, they were Clark’s personal companions. Those private sounds belonged to him. For a moment, he felt the grip of obsession and felt its power to make you do things you knew you shouldn’t.

The decision was made to give up what he’d had found, but the idea of others enjoying the man that he loved twisted his gut. If it had been anyone else, he might’ve just gone home and moped. He gazed through the restaurant window; it was the same restaurant Bruce had taken him to, the place where Bruce had planned to propose to him. 

}B{

One evening, just as the reporter was leaving work, he sent Clark a message. It told him simply to come to the Manor. He imagined Clark weighing up what might be going on. The message hadn’t come through his commlink so his friend could guess that Superman wasn’t needed. He speculated if Clark thought about going home and changing into something casual, like the jeans and t-shirt that he normally wore when he just came to see Bruce. Yet of course, he could’ve just waited for him to pop by, so maybe he would think it was important enough just to come straight from work.

He rolled his eyes at himself for overthinking things. This wasn’t a job for Batman.

Before Clark arrived, Bruce went to the kitchen, and found Alfred cooking something that smelled flavourful and delicious. Bruce asked, “Is everything ready, Alfred?”

His loyal friend nodded, “Everything is on schedule, Master Bruce. I’ll lead him straight to you.”

Bruce reached out and clasped Alfred’s arm, “Thank you Alfred.”

“My pleasure, sir.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bruce left the kitchen and headed for his mark. He imagined in a few minutes, Alfred leading Clark this same path, leading him out of the kitchen and down the hallway, past the antique paintings surrounded by gilt frames to near the front of the grand house. It was part of the house that Clark never got to see, and Bruce never used. 

He took up his position and waited.

Several minutes later, Alfred opened the door and then motioned a three-piece suit wearing Clark inside. “Here you are Mr Kent, this way.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and entered what it turned out was a dining room. There was a long room length dining table occupying the room. There was a beautiful flower arrangement and at the head of the highly polished table, there were two table settings. Clark’s brow creased, and he glanced back at Alfred. 

The guardian raised an eyebrow. Then soft music began playing. Clark turned and saw Bruce standing there. He knew he looked dapper in a dark fitted suit; he’d wanted to look his best tonight. Clark smiled unsurely. Then he glanced back at the dining room. Clark turned back and asked wryly, “Is this a date?”

A small smirk adorned the guardian’s face and then Alfred announced, “Dinner will be served shortly, sirs.”

Then he gave a quick bow, and left the room.

Clark’s eyes found Bruce and waited for an answer to his query. He approached him, and took his best friend’s hand in his and then led him to one of the chairs. Clark took the seat and got comfortable. Bruce joined him. He poured a beverage into two champagne flutes, but despite the glassware, it was sparkling sweet cider.

Bruce said, “I’m glad you wore your suit.”

Clark pursed his lips, “I thought about changing into a t-shirt and jeans, but I guess that would’ve crimped your plan.”

He smiled at being right in his previous assessment. “You being here is enough.” Bruce reassured suavely.

Clark chuckled lightly, and reached for his glass and took a sip. He asked again, “Is this a date?”

He licked his lips to moisten them, “Private date.”

His best friend smiled and said knowingly, “You mean nobody will know about it?”

“Only the people that matter, Clark.”

Clark was quiet for a minute, and then segued, “I wondered at Alfred’s professional manner. Alfred always has a formal air about him but this evening it seemed more extreme than ever.”

“I wanted to do this right.”

“Right… but not publically?”

With hope and a little apprehension in his eyes, Bruce reached out and took his hand, “What we do is for us Clark. Can’t that be good enough?”

His handsome best friend glanced around the perfect setting and then he nodded and confirmed, “Yes, it’s good enough, Bruce.”

Bruce let out a relieved breath and then he smiled. Clark blinked slowly and then that smile that he loved appeared on his face. Clark glanced towards the door and commented, “Have you been in the kitchen, whatever Alfred is cooking it smells heavenly.”

~*~

After dinner, they went for a stroll in the grounds. It was a warm autumnal evening, the sky above was clear and a sea of stars was spread out before them in an expanse of midnight blue. They walked in companionable silence for a while, before Clark reached out and caught Bruce’s hand in his. Bruce smiled at the twilight horizon, and held on. 

Wanting this to be a romantic stroll, he subtly steered the way. They ambled over the expansive manicured lawn and then followed an incline. As they reached the bank, and a gap between the trees, the moonlight glinted off the tranquil water. Clark stopped in his tracks and gazed at the pretty view. His brow creased, and then he said with confusion, “I didn’t know you had a lake.”

At his friend’s befuddlement, he couldn’t help himself, he tittered, “How many times have you flown here, and you never saw this body of water before?” Bruce grinned, “You have got super-vision right?”

His best friend pinched his lips, and shook his head. “Very funny. I’ve seen the lake before…”

“Pond.” He corrected.

Clark rolled his eyes, “What?”

“We’ve always called it the pond, that’s all.”

His friend half-heartedly glared, “Okay, the pond, I’ve seen the pond before, I just never realised it was part of your estate.” Clark looked agitated for a second, and still holding onto his hand, he pulled Bruce closer to him. He beseeched softly, “We’ve been friends for ages, why didn’t you tell me.”

Bruce snorted, and asked, “Why I didn’t tell you that I had a pond.”

Clark swallowed hard, and said, “Yes.” Bruce frowned in response, and Clark sighed, “I saw the moonlight glancing off the water sometimes, and I thought it was beautiful, it made me want to take a closer look, but until tonight I didn’t see how immense it was, or how intricate it was.”

His heart fluttered knowing Clark wasn’t talking about the pond. He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, and then he murmured, “It might be beautiful from a distance, but it’s pretty deep.”

His best friend nodded, “I know. I know it can be dark, and dangerous, but I think with the sun shining on it, it would be safe to go in.”

Bruce asked lowly, “You want to go in.”

“One day, when I build up my courage.”

He leaned in close, “I thought you weren’t scared of anything.”

Clark’s nostrils flared and he said huskily, “I’m scared that once I throw myself into it, I’ll never get out again.”

Bruce breathed against his lips, “You’re worried the weeds might drag you down?”

His best friend gazed at his lips so close, “No, it’s because I have the feeling, I won’t ever want to get out.” 

He closed the gap, and kissed his friend chastely. Though it was soft, Clark was breathing heavily afterwards. He commented, “That wasn’t what I expected.”

He caressed his jaw, “One toe at a time.” He smiled, “Let’s go home for that coffee.”

~*~

He was led by the hand into his own very comfortable lounge that he’d spent his evenings off just hanging out with his friend talking and getting to know each other. The darkened room was a light from the flames from a log fire. He’d let Alfred know that Clark wasn’t going to be heading home straight after dinner, and that they would have coffee in the lounge, so his guardian had got the fire burning in the hearth. 

Still holding onto his hand, Clark took a seat. Bruce shook his head fondly and he was tugged down next to his best friend on the couch.

He watched his friend’s fingers play against his hand. It was still so strange holding his best friend’s hand, strange but nice at the same time, Clark squeezed his fingers gently. 

Bruce turned sideways on the couch and his soft gaze focused on Clark. Through the lenses of his black rimmed glasses, his friend watched him lean in closer. It was all so new this physical closeness between them that they were both hesitant. Clark wondered, “You’re not going back to work, or patrol after this?”

He replied, “I’ve just finished a case. I’ll look for a new project tomorrow.”

His friend wondered, “And what about the rest of this evening?” Clark smiled shyly. “What are we doing here, Bruce?”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and then he leaned all the way in and brushed his lips against his. A tingle ran down his spine, feeling those lips on his. At his friend’s hesitance, Bruce cajoled, “Come on, this is just a toe, Clark.”

His friend took a breath and then he met him halfway. Their lips met and then again. They both hummed into it at the same time. Then the door opened and Alfred arrived carrying a silver tray with cups, cream, sugar and a cafetière of coffee. The older man saw them kissing, and with a small smile that he couldn’t hide, he said formally, “I’ll be out of your way in a tick, sir.”

Alfred left the room, and then Clark and Bruce met each other’s gaze. He asked, “You want some coffee?”

Clark shook his head mutely, and Bruce smiled and leaned in again. Then Clark opened his mouth and then Bruce did the same. The kiss deepened and then their tongues met. Clark groaned with pleasure and Bruce’s hands raised and cupped Clark’s face, he tilted his head and then the kiss was even deeper as Bruce devoured his mouth.

It went on and on, never-ending pleasure. It wasn’t the first time that they’d kissed but it was still all so new and exciting.

Blindly, Clark grasped Bruce’s back, instinctively wanting to get him closer. 

Needing him to touch him, Bruce moaned into the kiss and then he moved and slung his leg over Clark’s lap and sat down straddling him.

Surprised, his best friend pulled out of the kiss for a second and stared at him with astonishment.

They panted together, their gazes locked. Bruce licked his panting kissed bruised lips and rumbled, “Clark.”

A small saucy smile tugged at the corners of Clark’s lips, “I think this is more than a toe.” 

Bruce uttered, “Just a couple, tonight.”

Then Clark gently grasped Bruce’s head in his hands and brought his mouth back to his.

~S~

He could see him in the restaurant, he was perfectly groomed; he was chatting with his date and smiling. She was looking stunning too.

He remembers when they were only friends, seeing that smile and seeing the falseness in it. At that point in time, Clark had only received half smiles and quirked lips but even then, Bruce’s eyes had hinted at what was being restrained. The day that Clark had been treated to an ingenuous blinding white smile for the first time, it had come out of nowhere, but he’d been drawn to it, compelled to kiss those smiling lips. 

Since that day, when they were alone that smile had become bolder and lasted longer and longer on his lips in Clark’s presence.

He hated that some dark shadowy figure’s threats and Clark’s own actions had hidden that smile away again. He should be gratified that that smile proved that Bruce’s heart wasn’t completely in it, but Bruce having any interest in her upset him. The fact that she would agree to a date with him was what caused Clark to enter the restaurant and stride past the maître d’ towards their table.

At his arrival, both Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane looked up.

Lois smirked, “Smallville, what are you doing here?”

Quietly seething, he asked, “What are you doing here, Lois?”

Bruce Wayne glanced between them, “Is there a problem?” Clark’s nostrils flared. Bruce wondered charmingly, “I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes am I?”

His desk-mate arched a brow, “No. Me and Clark are just friends aren’t we, Smallville?”

The debonair playboy uttered, “I thought so. I was sure you wouldn’t mind, Clark, and besides I couldn’t resist the urge to romance the best looking reporter in your city or mine.”

Lois took a sip of wine and smiled, “Why thank you, Bruce.”

He knew all this wasn’t Bruce’s fault, but it still hurt him. He turned to his other friend, “Can I have a moment alone with you, Lois?”

His friend sighed, “Oh okay.” Then she turned to Bruce, “I’ll be right back.”

Bruce reached out, and caught her hand and kissed it. Lois grinned and then followed Clark outside. Once on the sidewalk, Clark turned on her, “What the hell are you doing, Lois?”

His friend narrowed her hazel eyes, “What the hell are you doing Smallville, you’re acting like a crazy ex following me here.”

He tensed his jaw, “I didn’t follow you, Lois.”

Lois’ eyes widened in recognition, and then said, “You followed him, I know you two are close, I even thought there might be something going on between you two.” She leered, “But obviously my reporter’s instincts were off on this one occasion.”

It wasn’t her fault that he’d kept her in the dark about his relationship with Bruce, just like everyone except his mom and Alfred but he still grated out, “Lois!”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Listen, he came to see me, he asked me out.”

“And you said yes?”

She snorted, “Of course, he’s gorgeous, and loaded. Why wouldn’t I?”

He glared at her.

“If you’re that jealous Smallville why don’t you ask him out?” She turned back towards the door, “But not tonight huh, we just ordered dinner.”

He watched the pretty brunette return inside, inside to spend the rest of the evening with the gorgeous man that Clark loved.

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Slate 7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,650  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark talks to someone who gives him perspective.

~S~

As he returned home from the restaurant, he passed by the foreboding black skyscraper. He spotted his arch-enemy on the balcony of his penthouse atop Lexcorp tower; he was sipping at a drink, and contemplating the cityscape. He remembered that his first thought that terrible night had been that it was Luthor calling through the night to him. He winced. It would’ve been so much easier if it had been the enemy that he knew so well. 

He saw the moment that Lex Luthor spotted him. He gazed at him, and then a crease came to his brow before it was gone again. Though he was too far away to hear him at a normal level, the bald handsome man asked, “What’s wrong?”

Superman quivered hearing the concern in his old friend’s voice. He swallowed hard in reaction.

Then Luthor motioned with his head and uttered, “Come on.”

Then he turned, and entered his penthouse.

It was going to be a mistake, he knew it, but he landed on the balcony and followed him to the doorway. He was in turmoil, the past fought with the present inside Clark, the learned habit of entering his best friend’s home at will, battled with the caution of the pain that this man sought to inflict on him. 

Luthor glanced back at the doorway and must’ve seen his internal struggle in his eyes because suddenly he smiled, white and humour filled. It came and went so quickly, but Clark was drawn to it as he had been all those years ago.

At his movement, Luthor turned away and returned to the lounge. 

Already on the move, he’d feel like a fool if he hesitated again and so he entered Lex Luthor’s penthouse. He reminded, “The last time I tried to come through that door, there was a Kryptonite force field.”

Luthor was already seated in a chair, and he lifted his cut-glass tumbler and took a swig of his drink. “You weren’t invited in then.”

It was so like his memories of his teenage years that it made him bristle. “What do you want Luthor?”

His nemesis smirked condescendingly as if Superman was overreacting. Then he murmured, “As a visitor in my home, I could do without the self-righteous ire.” 

He grimaced, “Sorry, I…”

He saw Lex scratch an itch on his finger. Clark’s eyes widened at the bare finger. He stepped closer, closer than he’d been allowed in years. “You’ve taken your Kryptonite ring off. Are you all right?”

He motioned to a table in the corner and Clark saw the Kryptonite ring laying on it. “I can’t be close to you with it on.”

His brow creased with confusion, “Close…?” 

Lex motioned outside, “You looked lost out there.”

He wanted to share his anguish with someone. The person he had come to depend on was out of reach now. He’d lost his best friend at the same time that he’d lost his lover, and now his old best friend was offering his comfort. He remembered having Lex’s ear as a teenager, and at the time, he'd thought his well-meaning encouragement. It would be so easy to fall back into that. He said roughly, “I don’t think this a good idea, Luthor.”

He met Lex’s gaze and his enemy’s eyes smouldered at him, “I think it’s about time you called me Lex again.” his voice smoky, “I’ve missed how you say it.”

Something turned over in Clark’s stomach and squirmed. He shook his head and said weakly, “No, don’t do this please.”

“Don’t do what Clark?”

His lips twisted into a grimace. “I thought you wanted to help me, not... I thought that you couldn’t get any lower. This is a new low.”

Lex played with the lip of his glass with his thumb, and then licked his lips. He met his gaze, stone cold again, “Think again.”

Clark almost tripped over his own red booted feet. “What…?” he quietly gasped.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, Clark. Thinking about the choices I’ve made.”

He shook his head and took a seat across from him, “It’s a pity you didn’t think about those things before you made those choices.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have regrets, because I know you do.”

He stared at the man who was the evidence of one of his biggest regrets. Clark sighed, “I know you think that I gave up on you too easily, maybe if I’d stayed I could’ve moderated you.”

Lex smiled secretively at him, “No, Clark, I’d have just gotten better at telling you what you wanted to hear.”

Clark frowned at the confession.

Lex’s lips pursed, “I loved you Clark, I wanted to impress you, keep you, but you couldn’t change my nature, not even Superman can do that.”

He shook his head, “Lex, I saw goodness in you.”

His ex-best friend nodded, “I got to glimpse your bad side, it was tempting, but I wasn’t foolish enough to think I could take away your goodness. I didn’t want to do that anyway.”

This was the most open; he’d seen his old friend in years. With emotion, he asked, “Lex what’s happening, why are you telling me this now.”

That smouldering look appeared in Lex’s eyes again, “Because you look as though you might be willing to hear it now.”

“What… wait…?” Clark’s mind turned to Bruce, and even though they'd been separated, he still loved him and he forlornly shook his head at Lex and breathed, “I’m sorry, Lex I’m not.”

The bald man stood up, approached him, leaned over, braced his hands on the chair arms and got in real close, and murmured, “What if I wanted to re-live the past, start again from where our friendship began failing.”

He thought of when his and Bruce’s friendship had changed permanently.

}B{

After a huge showdown with Injustice, they’d decided to get changed, and rendezvous at the Manor for a late night snack. After he’d changed out of the Batsuit, they made their way upstairs from the cave. They entered the kitchen to find that Alfred wasn’t there. 

Bruce walked over to the kettle, lifted it up, checking for water and then carried it to the sink and filled it up. Clark stood with his arms folded casually over his chest. He commented, “I’d have thought he’d still be up.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bruce said as he flicked the switch on the kettle.

They stood waiting for the kettle, for half a minute, and then they caught each other’s gaze. The look in their eyes was wry, and then Bruce’s lips turned up at the corners and Clark grumbled sullenly, “Don’t.”

Bruce tilted his head playfully, “What’s the matter, Clark; getting the urge again?”

He saw him begin to blush. “That was weeks ago and I told you that I was sorry.”

He bit his lip with mirth and then pushed away from the kitchen counter and approached his best friend. Clark frowned and found himself walked backwards until his ass met the kitchen table. Clark swallowed hard as he sat down on the table top. 

Unsure of his intentions, his friend obviously needed to fill the silence, Clark commented, “Hell of a day huh?”

“It could’ve been worse without Superman there.” Bruce replied. Clark smiled with a touch of pride. Bruce smiled in response, leaned closer and murmured, “The situation was solved with your help.”

His friend’s eyes widened at his closeness but he said casually, “I’m happy to help, you know that.” 

“I know.” His lips quirked at the edges, “Don’t tell him that I said this, but I think Batman likes working alongside Superman.” 

His teammate laughed lightly, “Well they do say they’re the World’s Finest.”

Bruce smiled wide and open, “Yes they do.”

Clark tilted his head, and teased, “The stuff of legend.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he swallowed hard. His friend looked like he couldn’t believe he’d actually said something so dorky. Obliviously, Bruce nodded, “I like that.” and leaned in further.

Clark asked quietly, “What are you doing?”

Bruce leaned all the way in, and kissed him gently. Clark groaned against his lips, succumbed, and opened his mouth and Bruce languidly took it. He heard the rumble from Clark’s chest, and then he let his tongue begin exploring Clark’s mouth. He knew his best friend didn’t know what he was up to but Clark couldn’t deny him. It felt amazing. Clark hummed and he met Bruce’s tongue with his own.

The air was filled with low hums of pleasure, until the kettle switched itself off, and Bruce ended the kiss slowly. They stared at each other breathing steadily. “Bruce?” Clark whispered wonderingly.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that for weeks.” Bruce murmured huskily. 

Then he sighed and turned back to the kettle and made their drinks.

He felt Clark watching his every move with a slight frown on his face. On edge, his friend glanced around his kitchen. Then he continued to watch him as he went to the refrigerator and brought out a cooking pot. He glanced at him momentarily and revealed, “Tomato soup.”

Clark nodded along mutely. 

Bruce put it in the microwave and set the timer.

His friend began “You’re acting as if we haven’t just been…

Bruce turned and met Clark’s gaze again. Clark stuttered to a halt and blinked slowly and then Bruce approached him again. He hummed, “Now where were we?”

Bruce leaned in and took his mouth again. Clark made a disgruntled noise and Bruce pulled back and breathed against his lips. He sighed playfully. “What?” 

Clark wanted to say something, question what he was doing, and what it meant but all he could focus on was Bruce’s eyes gazing intently at his lips. In the end, Clark groaned, “Nothing.” And his best friend cupped Bruce’s head and kissed him.

They stayed like that; Bruce standing between Clark’s spread thighs as he sat on the kitchen table, Bruce’s hands resting on his strong thighs and they just kissed each other slowly, and deeply.

They kissed ardently with more intent, and then Clark’s hands left Bruce’s head, and travelled down his back and splayed across Bruce’s ass. Bruce whined softly, and ground up against Clark’s crotch. Clark moaned into his mouth at the feeling. Bruce leaned forward further, pressed his hands against the kitchen table top, and rocked against him purposefully. Clark squeezed his ass with encouragement, enjoying the pressure against his erection, feeling Bruce’s bulge against his.

The microwave dinged.

Panting, they broke off, and they both stared at the microwave reproachfully. 

Clark was the first one to turn away, and then his lips were against Bruce’s jaw and kissing between words, “We can warm it up again.”

Bruce groaned, and turned his head and he began kissing his best friend again.

The grinding and rocking resumed and went on and on, the kisses became wetter and breathier until their lips slipped away and they watched each other so close, succumbing to the pleasure the other was giving them. Finally, Clark warned panting, “I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t stop.”

Bruce purposely reached down and his fingers released Clark’s cock from his jeans. Clark whispered, “Shit, B.”

With soft intensity in his normally stoic eyes, he held his gaze. 

Returning that gaze, Clark reached down and he did the same and released Bruce. He groaned as the pressure was released and then Bruce returned to his position, and began thrusting them together and side by side, flesh to flesh. God, he never meant for this to happen, to go this far, he’d just wanted to kiss him, but he was too far gone to stop now. 

He watched his best friend’s face intently, wanting to see the pleasure on his face. Just as he, was consumed with the mindless pleasure, and the need to come. Clark whined, and his strong hands, held onto Bruce’s ass. He never imagined that Clark could be so easy to enflame and could be so needy. 

A sly smile came to Bruce’s lips, and Clark groaned and he took his mouth. 

Bruce returned it intensely before his mouth found Clark’s throat, his friend arched his throat and moaned in pleasure. Bruce sucked, and bit it, and he thrust against him harder. Until Clark shuddered and he arched back against the kitchen table, and his come spurted over Bruce’s thrusting cock. 

He gasped and grunted, as he used his best friend’s heaving body to get off, and then Clark opened his eyes and stared up at him spent and beautiful. Bruce grasped his own cock, gave it two strokes and then his come was falling against Clark’s belly and his spent cock. 

They gazed dazedly at each other for long moments; unsure what to do now the mindless passion was over. Bruce blinked and then reached behind him, and tugged at the roll of kitchen paper, with a wad, he began cleaning them up. After he’d wiped Clark clean, Clark sat up, and caught his gaze. 

Bruce took a breath, and then kissed him. 

They parted with heavy breaths, and flustered features and sparkling heavy lidded eyes. Then Bruce murmured, “Soups ready.”

Clark nodded mutely.

Then Bruce backed off, put the paper towels in the garbage, washed his hands, and then got some bowls. Clark slipped off the table, zipped himself up and took a seat in a chair and waited for his supper. 

As they ate, their eyes kept meeting across the table. Then bashfully Clark smiled softly at him and Bruce’s heart melted.

~S~

He blinked out of his remembrance. At his prolonged silence, Lex leaned in and kissed him. Superman pushed Lex away carefully. He winced, “What are you doing?”

“Clark, I’m reclaiming what I let get away, what’s going to be mine.”

His mind returned to Slate, how his demands had so much in common with Lex’s desires. He began to doubt his previous assessment whether Lex was behind his and Bruce’s separation. He put forward, “You said you wanted to relive the past, in our early years you were trying to impress me, being a nice guy, so making a move on a naïve kid would tarnish that.”

“But you're not that naive kid anymore. What if I told you that I’ll change to be close to you again, Clark?”

With confused dread, he reminded, “You only just told me that you can’t change.”

Lex Luthor smiled sharply, “Yes, I did, didn’t I.” he stated, “I can’t change. But you’ve seen a lot of the world now, maybe you can understand now why I live my life the way I do.” 

“I know that most of the time, you think you have good cause, and that the end justifies the means. But those means, those choices and how you go about it matters to me.”

“You have to fight for what you want, Clark, how were we ever going to be the stuff of legend, with our assets so out of balance. I needed the power to get what I wanted, to be your match.”

A creeping sense of doubt about his own actions sneaked up on him. Lex might go about things the wrong way, but he was right, you had to fight for what you wanted. If what you wanted was worth the risk of losing it, then you didn’t give it up. 

He told Lex, “Your craving for power means you’ll never have me.” He stood up and moved to the door, he turned, “Some people don’t need that kind of power to be my match.”

“Clark?”

He gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry, Lex. Thank you.”

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Slate 8/8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,794  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is determined to get back what he’s lost.

~S~

With renewed hope and determination, Clark went to Wayne Manor. He didn’t storm the house or trespass; he wore his work clothes, and walked up the driveway. As he approached the stone steps that was illuminated by electrified Victorian era lanterns, the grand looking door opened, and Bruce Wayne stepped out. Their gazes met, and with a frown on his face, Bruce asked, “What’s going on?”

Clark stepped forward, up the steps, and he habitually adjusted his black framed glasses. “I came here because I needed to see you and tell you something personal… not League business.”

Bruce frowned, “Is this about earlier this evening?”

He shook his head, “No, not exactly.”

“Honestly, I thought Lois and I were free agents." Bruce edged.

“I know. This is something else, something more important.”

“Okay, what is it?”

He smiled tightly. He said with emotion, “I made a huge mistake. I’m supposed to be this tough strong willed perfect being, and I’m not, I’m not and…”

“And…?”

“I’ve just been to see Lex, and he…”

His teammate asked with dreadful curiosity, “He didn’t do anything that we’d have to kick Luthor’s ass for?”

Clark shook his head, “No. We just talked.”

“Since when do you and Luthor just talk?” his teammate wondered.

“Well we don’t usually, not for a long time. But tonight we did, and it was fine.” He revealed.

“Good.” Bruce said with relief.

“Yes, you are.” Clark stated wistfully.

The man he loved cocked his head in question and Clark smiled with affection. “Talking to Lex again, it highlighted some stuff that I always felt but haven’t acknowledged. You’ve never pretended to be a nice guy but you are a good man, Bruce. Lex always wanted power for himself but you only want to take power away from people who abuse it. I think that’s why I was drawn to you from the beginning, why I wanted to work alongside you.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Thank you, that’s nice of you to say but what has this got to do with this mistake you’ve made.”

He revealed, “I was threatened, blackmailed recently…”

“By Luthor…?” he queried.

“No, I still haven’t figured out who it is.” He admitted, but then with determination he stated, “But it doesn’t matter because I’m going to get you back, I promise.”

“Get me back?” he asked with a frown.

“It’s the mistake that I made, Bruce; I gave in to his demands, and I did something I shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry, but I’m going to set it right.”

“What are you saying, Clark?” he wondered.

Clark smiled, “I know you don’t remember, but you’re more than my teammate, you’re my best friend Bruce, and I love you.”

“You love me…?”

“Yes I’m so in love with you. You and I are real. We’re the stuff of legend, Bruce. You need to go and change into something warm because, I’m going to take you to my Fortress of Solitude and I'm going to find a way to make you remember our life together.”

Bruce gazed at him mutely.

Suddenly, he heard a cry for help, he winced, “I’ve got to go and save someone.” Clark backed away, “Go, and change because I’m going to come back for you. I promise.”

He turned and walked down the stone steps, and then he took a lingering glance back. That's when he saw a smile light up Bruce’s face as he turned and he entered Wayne Manor.

Clark’s eyes widened in recognition.

}B{

They were in the garage recess of the Batcave, Bruce had been changing a part on the Batmobile, and now he was configuring it to the operating system to finish the job. Clark was sitting on the hood of the car. It was kind of nice, just sitting around chatting about nothing in particular, while he was tinkering with his car. 

He stopped talking as he concentrated. Then Clark said, “This reminds me of my childhood. Me and my dad fixing the truck or the tractor in the barn.”

Bruce nodded along without looking, “Me too, well not me and my dad, but Alfred and I. Back then, I guess it had been a bonding experience.” Fleetingly his gaze found his friend’s face and he half smiled, “I suppose it still is.”

His best friend said softly, “Being around you, when you’re not being Batman or playing the playboy is really nice.”

He felt like that too. Clark was one of only a few who knew the real Bruce Wayne. Since they first began collaborating, he believed more and more that Clark Kent was a great person to have in his life.

Bruce’s focus returned to the conversation they’d been having previously. “So yeah anyway, no not really. I might’ve been the richest kid at the school but their parents were rich anyway, so there wasn’t much that their parents couldn’t buy them, so they weren’t impressed. I just had to try to stay out of trouble, or if someone did start something, I just had to stand up to them.” Bruce gave him a wry smile, “What about you?”

Clark shrugged, “Not much, I’ve always tried not to stand out but there were a few over the years but mostly I got indifference from everyone. It was a relief and deflating at the same time. I was lucky to have a couple of friends who stuck by me. I don’t want to imagine what it would’ve been like without them.”

Bruce unhooked the computer interface, stood up and wrapped up the wire. He tilted his head and said wryly, “I guess the bullies would’ve been in trouble picking on a kid with superpowers.”

He snorted softly, “I think it protected them actually. I always had to hold back. If I’d been normal I might’ve tried punching them on the nose or something.”

He raised a curious eyebrow at his best friend’s muted ire, “So you never got justice?”

Clark appeared thoughtful and then sniggered, “Actually, one of the worst times I did get my own back, it was freshman year and I stacked the jocks fancy pickup trucks on top of each other in the school parking lot when they were inside. You should’ve seen their faces when they came outside.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

Clark nodded, “Not my proudest moment, I didn’t tell my folks but it sure felt great at the time.”

He chortled out a laugh, “I bet it did.”

As Bruce grinned brightly, he saw that Clark was watching him with something like awe on his face. In all the time that they’d known each other, he guessed it was the first time that his friend had seen him reveal any over exuberance. Clark gulped, “Wow.”

Clark slipped off the car body, and with his stunning eyes focused on Bruce’s mouth, he leaned in and kissed his smile. Bruce was astonished, and he gasped against satin soft lips.

His best friend pulled back slowly, and Clark’s lower lip bounced enticingly back into place as Clark’s lips left his.

The smile had faded as Bruce frowned. With confusion in his eyes, he asked with quiet bewilderment, “What…?”

At seeing his reaction, Clark winced and said contritely, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

With his mind spinning, and his body not knowing how to react, the bridge of Bruce’s nose crinkled and he said quietly, “It’s alright… I guess… just forget about it.”

Obviously, feeling awkward, Clark grimaced, “Sorry. God, what was I thinking?”

In response to his friend beating himself up over it, Bruce rolled his eyes, shook his head with fond exasperation and then he leaned in and kissed Clark gently. Clark was shocked into stillness but then he got himself together and he tentatively played his lips against Bruce’s. It felt nice. Clark’s breath was sweet and his plush lips soft. 

All at the same time, Bruce’s body shivered, his heart expanded, and something coiled in his belly. He was disappointed that the kiss had to end but he didn’t know what else to do. It shouldn’t have lasted this long, when he was only trying to ease his friend’s embarrassment.

Bruce pulled back and then stoically nodded to him. “Now we’re even, okay?”

Mutely, Clark nodded along. 

Then Bruce turned, and went to put his tools away. His friend took an audible breath and then he joined him and helped him clear up.

~S~

He’d saved the man clinging off a crane, and now he was flying high in the sky. His mind was working on figuring out the pattern of events lately. It was crazy but he knew it was true. 

When out of nowhere, he heard that eerie voice calling to him; he took a fortifying breath and followed the sounds. It led him north, far north.

Superman entered his own Fortress of Solitude. He made his way through the crystal pillars, until he found the source of the villain’s voice, waiting in the bedroom. Superman stood tall, squared his shoulders, and stared at the figure steely eyed.

Slate uttered, “You just can’t stay away from Bruce Wayne can you?”

Superman swallowed hard, “I tried to. I did what you forced me to do. But I can’t figure out why. Why did you want me to leave him? Why did he tell me to do it?”

“I told you, you have to choose your future. I want your future to be with me.”

“The future… I don’t understand; I’d already made my choice.” he said despairingly. “I was happy.” 

“Are you saying you choose Bruce Wayne, no matter the consequences?”

He didn’t know if he was doing the right thing, there could be consequences that he didn’t know about but Clark declared profoundly and simply, “I can’t live my life without him.”

“You’re saying you’re Bruce Wayne’s, and you always will be.” He stated.

Clark’s chest heaved and then he swooped across the room, they landed on the plush satiny bed and he took his mouth desperately. He said fiercely, “Yes, I’ve always been yours, Bruce, from the moment we kissed.”

As Slate gasped for breath, the visage of his nemesis became clear, and true.

~B~

The lips of the man he loved hovered over his panting lips. Bruce stretched up, arching his throat, needing his kiss. But Clark didn’t close the gap; instead, he declared quietly, “I should hate you.”

Bruce demanded lowly, “But you don’t, now tell me again.”

Clark smiled mischievously.

He frowned, and said, “Tell me please.”

“I love you, Bruce I love you.” his lover declared. Then Clark closed the gap and kissed him softly, deeply and reverently. Clark groaned into his mouth, “It’s been less than a week but I’ve missed you so much.”

The kiss ended lingeringly. Their thoughts fought through the haze of their need, they gazed at each other. Then Bruce wondered, “When did you figure out it was me?”

Clark revealed, “When I came to see you at Wayne Manor, to tell you I wasn’t giving up on us, you smiled, really smiled, and I knew you still remembered our life together.” His lover’s eyes shone with unshed tears and Bruce swallowed hard seeing his lover’s emotion, and then he kissed him chastely. 

“I figured out it was you, but I still haven’t figured out why…?” Clark wondered.

Bruce turned his head bashfully, “The night I left you in bed, I was summoned here to the Fortress of Solitude.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Jor-El was behind this?”

The voice of the Fortress AI intoned, “I am always scanning the systems of the world to protect you, my son. I found out about the engagement ring and Bruce-Wayne’s plans to unite you both. I told Bruce-Wayne that it was customary on Krypton for a person wanting to be life partners with someone to be set a trial to prove their commitment.” 

Bruce shrugged, “I wanted to do it right, get your father’s blessing so…”

“So you had to…”

Jor-El replied, “No, the trial was yours Kal-El. His part was to drive you apart.”

In awe, he said to Bruce, “That’s why you had super-strength and red eyes and how you got back to the Manor so fast that night…” he shook his head, “That’s why the kiss of Lethe didn’t work. I guess it was alien after all.”

He nodded, “Jor-El gave me the tools I needed to test your commitment.”

“Test?”

He revealed, “You had to want me enough to not let me go and not bow to the pressure of anyone else’s demands or expectations.” 

Clark’s brow creased, “But I did bow, I didn’t fight… Damn you, Bruce. I didn’t want to take your memories but you told me to do it…”

“You fought it, so I had to give you that extra push.” He told his crime fighting lover gently, “Your protective instincts and your capacity for self-sacrifice are so strong, Clark; that you had me a little worried there but I knew you could do it.”

“I thought your life was in danger.”

Bruce reminded, “The threat was my future, not my life. In the end, your resolve and our love won out.”

His lover smiled at his faith in him. “Because I realised you and me fighting side by side together was worth more than being safe on our own.” 

He caressed Clark’s cheek and then admitted, “Do you know how hard it was to pretend I didn’t remember us, and pretend to return to my old lifestyle?”

“I can imagine, B.” he concurred. “As hard as thinking everything I wanted had been ripped away.”

He told his lover earnestly, “I’m so sorry, Clark.” 

“You know me so well; I guess it was easy to find the chinks in my armour.”

It was true. The more you knew someone the more you could hurt them; it was a painful lesson. “I didn't think it would hurt so much.” Bruce said contritely. “Do you forgive me?”

With emotion, Clark nodded, “I’m just so relieved I’ve still got you.”

The voice of his lover’s father stated, “Kal-El you and Bruce-Wayne have both proven your commitment to each other. You have mine and your mother Lara’s blessing to unite with this best of humans.”

Bruce said, “Thank you Jor-El.”

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him solemnly. Clark was quiet and then he admitted, “As Slate you asked me if you were my obsession, these last few days felt like obsession.”

“It did get intense, but I kind of liked that intensity.” Bruce confessed.

Clark gazed at him, and then he leaned in and kissed him intensely. Bruce groaned into his mouth. When the kiss ended, the man he loved stared at him, and asked, “You didn’t do this alone did you?”

Bruce revealed, “I confided in Alfred as I always do. I went to Lois, I told her that I love you, and about the trial, and she agreed to help me.”

“Why Lois?”

“I wanted to make you jealous but mostly because I couldn’t face going on a real date with someone who wasn’t you.”

“And she agreed?”

“You’re her best friend, she wants you to be happy. She told me that she suspected that we were having an affair, and she wanted to get you back for not telling her about us.”

He nodded, “And everyone else?”

Bruce pinched his lips, “When we started acting strangely our teammates didn’t know if we needed help. I had to tell everyone that we were fine, that my fiancé and I just needed to work things out alone, and not to say anything to you.”

“Wait… your fiancé, you told everyone that I’m your fiancé.” Clark asked in awe.

“You said yes, didn’t you?” Bruce asked wryly.

He nodded, “Yes but…” Clark wondered, “What about discreet, what happened to letting them figure it out on their own?”

Bruce smiled and shook his head, “I realised during this trial that I needed to own up to what I want and that’s you. I want everyone to know it.” 

Clark smiled with happiness, and then he reached around his neck, and brought out a chain that Bruce could see held his engagement ring on it. Then he took off the platinum and black diamond ring. Clark put it back on his finger where it belonged. 

He gazed at him softly. “You had it with you all along?”

Clark nodded, “I’d lost you, but I was still yours.”

Bruce bowed his head and kissed the ring of confirmation and commitment on his fiancé's finger.

 

The end


End file.
